Yu-Gi-Oh! Link UP!
by Mindy Sakaki
Summary: Two travelers entered an advance city, and they come across secrets they should know, and the best duelist around:Playmaker!
1. START UP

**THIS SERIES IS NOT OWNED BY ME. ALL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO THEIR OWNER.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Avatar Version)**

* * *

 _5 years ago, an unknown hero saved the VR World from a group of hackers named The Knights of Hanoi. People then heard the unknown hero and say that he only appears when the Knights of Hanoi are attaking the VR World. The hero's name is Playmaker, now due to some people nicknaming their avatars in the VR World different things now, people don't know who Playmaker is in the real world._

 _But, during the time of The Knights' attack that time, a young girl was born in the middle of an old village, far away and this girl's parents, along with her older brother (who is 8 years old), ran away because of something mysterious. However, the parents were slashed in the back and said to the brother to keep on living along with the girl, and to stop any evil in this world and "The Other World". Before he could ask, the parents slowly closed their eyes and had trusted their children to live._

Now, those 2 are traviling to find themselves in the entrance of a city.  
"'Den City' ? That's a new for me."  
The baby now is a little girl who can't get her head stright when she is excited with new things, especially new locations. Because she would usually see the grasslands and other aspects of nature, though they were pretty, she was kind of getting bored and tired of seeing the same thing over and over again.  
"Well, since we're here, we might as well stay for a little while. Do you wanna grab something to eat Mindo?"  
The boy was about the age of a teenager and was a nice and kind towards his sister, but towards others, he was a trusted person.  
"Sure! I kinda feel hungry after all that walking, ya know? But you don't look that tired at all Cubix." The girl was exited and Cubix just giggled at her question since he knows that he is older than Mindo.  
"You know what? We might find something new that might bring us to a whole different world..."  
"Of course! This is ALL new to us, so of course it might bring us to a different world!"

What they don't know, is that they will save 2 worlds as 2 different people.


	2. A New World And Codelinker

CHAPTER 1: The New World And Codelinker!

Mindo and Cubix were looking around Den City and they were seeing a lot of holographic screens floating around buildings while some people saw the 2 uncommoners looking. The 2 were questioning what's happening in their heads, but after a while, they ignored it and continued to look around the advanced city. "Woah... This place looks a bit complicated, don't ya think?" Mindo asked Cubix, while he was completly observing his surrondings, almost ignoring Mindo's question. She thought to herself _'Never mind...'_

* * *

After a little looking around, the 2 were looking for a place with affordable food and a place to stay. They were about to give up until they saw an area that was wide and saw a random food truck in the middle. "Hey... That looks like a good place to try." Cubix says this with a little hope towards Mindo, while Mindo just nodds and walks towards the truck.  
"Um... Hello...?" Cubix calls for the man on in front of the grill. Apperantly, the man didd't notice Cubix until he turned after talking to someone. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, what do want?" Cubix stayed silent and after 2.5 seconds, he just said that he wants 2 hotdogs, since he noticed the sign on top of the truck. Mindo was staying silent and noticed a boy with a school uniform on a chair just looking at the large screen on the buildings. The boy had blue and pink hair with 2 spikes going out and 2 other pink spikes going to his side. Mindo looked at the boy for a little bit and as Cubix got the food and said to Mindo: "Alright Mindo, let's go."

* * *

Mindo wasn't responding, and just walked towards the boy and asked something to him. "Excuse me? Do you know those 2 there?"  
As she was asking that question, she points to the big screen with 2 people that posed like of them was a girl that had a blue hair style that matched her outfit and looked to be joyful, and the other one looked like a serious fighter. The boy said no, but the man sounded like he knew those 2.  
"You mean those two? You don't know about them? They're Blue Angel and Go Onizuka. The most popular Charisma Duelists known here."  
Cubix found out and was intrested to find out more, since he and Mindo don't have a single piece of knowledge on what 'Charisma Duelists' are and where they appear.  
"What are Charisma Duelists?"  
"Wow. Sound like you aren't from here. Alright then I'll explain it to you both. Can you wait Yusaku?"  
Yusaku responed with "I don't mind."  
Mindo moved closer to the man then she and Cubix listened.  
"Alright then... Charisma Duelists are special duelists that are popular and they can be seen in the LINK VRAINS. LINK VRAINS is a virtual world where duelists can duel with VR monsters. Like what the title says, the monster isn't real, but some people need to be careful with them, because since it's a VR world that you are in right now, if you are hurt in the VR world, you will sustain mental damage in this world."  
Mindo and Cubix were surprised and scared at the same time. Because thinking that maybe if dying in the VR world, means you're going to die in the real world.  
After the man said the explaination, he proceeded to say something to Yusaku.  
"Anyway, to answer your question Yusaku."  
Yusaku turned and next he listened, but for Mindo it might be regarding the VR world.  
"The Data Storm is a special wind that used to be in the LINK VRAINS, but for some reason dissapeared. You know, you could enjoy dueling again. I'm sorry for dragging you into this Yusaku."  
Mindo and Cubix was surprised on hearing the last part. Cubix felt a little sad due to the lost possibilty for Yusaku to have fun.  
Yusaku looked like he diddn't mind it at all and instead said "I made this decision of my own free will. I will duel to find my lost past and you little brother!"  
Mindo and Cubix just stayed silent to the conversation until for unknown reason Yusaku went inside the food truck and closed the opening.  
"That Yusaku guy... Does he have anmesia?" Mindo asked in a confused manner. "I... I don't know... But all that, I kinda feel bad for him." Cubix had a mixed feeling of saddness and confusion in his head, but he started to rethink his childhood memory of his parents being killed.

 ** _'Cubix... You and Mindo must save the other world from destruction... Please... find... it...'_**

 _'The Other World... Could it be this VR World?'_ Cubix was thinking if the LINK VRAINS was the other world that him and Mindo should save. Mindo was looking at the giant screen and there was an annoncer saying that there will be a duel with the two Charisma Duelists that they saw earlier. "Hey Cubix, we're duelists too right? Can we stay here to watch this fight?" Cubix was thinking until that point and said yes in a nervous manner.

After a little while, Mindo heard a voice saying: "Come here... Please..." repeatitly over and over again.  
Mindo tried to find the source of where the voice was coming from, while Cubix was running as fast as he can because to him, Mindo was really fast. Mindo ended up in a warehuse that looked like it was abandoned and Cubix caught up to her, sweating and breathing heavily.  
"Min...do... What... Were you thinking?!" Mindo responed by saying that there was a voice coming from here and it needed help. Cubix followed her to the inside of the warehouse where they found an old screen and 2 duel disks that looked like spheres with rectangular slots and a rounded T at the bottom. One of them was yellow and the other one was blue. Mindo and Cubix were about to have doubts that the voice must have dissapeared, but once they looked at the old screen that was barely working, started glowing and appearing was 2 mysterious AIs that somehow went inside the duel disks both of them were color yellow and blue and they both were inside the duel disks that were the same color as them.

Cubix and Mindo were confused at what just happened and started to ask each other what really happened until the yellow AI spoke up. "Can your eyes really see? Or you can't belive what just happened?" Mindo just stared at the duel disk and she looked depressed because she can't comprehend what just happened. Instead Cubix aked the two AIs who they are. They said that the yellow one was Thunder and the blue one was Mix.  
"Thunder and Mix, huh? Tell us, why did you drag us here?"  
Mix explained in a polite manner "There is something bad going happen in the VR world! There is a group of hackersinvading, trying to kill for a lure on the most important thing in the LINK VRAINS!"  
Mindo and Cubix were shocked to find out that a group of people exist for that one reason. While they were shocked, Thunder was ranting about the "only way to find someone that can hear their voice".

Mindo stood up and said "So... All we have to do is go to LINK VRAINS and stop those people from attaking! Does that sound like a good plan?"  
Cubix thought about it and about the simalarities towards the warning again and just decided to agree, until they realize that they don't know how to get to LINK VRAINS.

...  
Mix and Thunder explained the process of how to get into LINK VRAINS. "You just have to put your deck in the empty slot and say 'Deck Set! Into The VRAINS!'. Simple."  
Cubix was blushing a little bit thinking that what he is going to do was going to be embarrassing to see, but Mindo said "Hey! If you care about your reputatuion over people's safty, then you aren't a strong person!"  
Cubix was putting that statement on his head and went on with it. But at the same time, thinking about Mindo's safty. Sure she was an energetic kid, but if she were killed in the VR world, he would feel so bad.  
"Let's go Cubix! Thunder!"  
"Yes, Master!"  
"I'm with you! Ready Mix?"  
"I am ready."  
 **-Deck Set! Into The VRAINS!-**  
Mindo's appearance changed her yellow hair accents changed from yellow to green and she was wearing a jumpsuit like outfit that is grey and the stripes are yellow with a black belt. Cubix's hair turned form orange to a blue and green color, and his jacket grew to look like a coat and his pants and shoes changed to a red and yellow combination.

Once they changed into their VR form and was looking around for the group and he was, Cubix saw Mindo's VR form...  
It's in a form of a guy.  
Cubix pointed it out to Mindo and she diddn't mind it at all. But what was confusing is that she looks like she was the same age as him, but after a while, he ignored it.

They scened something coming, they realized it was one of the members of the evil hacking group that Thunder and Mix talked about. "There he is! That's a member of the hackers!"  
Cubix thought of trying to saver others, but it turns out he already deleted and killed a lot of accounts. Mindo thought of an idea and said this to Cubix: "Save the people who are in threat of being deleted. Got it?"  
Cubix nodded and went to save others, and Mindo was trying to find people trying to hide, but instead saw Blue Angel running from the massive dragon that the hacker had and she heard him saying: "Dissapear"  
Mindo went in to save Blue Angel as fast as she could and said to her to hang on. She heard Mindo's voice, but she diddn't react to it. Mindo saved Blue Angel from the blast of the dragon while she was being confused.  
At that moment the man on the dragon asked Mindo: "Who are you?" But before she could answer, another person appeared, it was a guy with pink reddish hair and 2 yellow spikes flowing up as well as 2 pink spikes on his side.  
He approched the man saying something. "Hanoi, I have the thing that you are after! If you attack the LINK VRAINS more, I will erase this program!"  
Then, the "thing" spoke in an angry way.  
"Wait! You're holding the savior hostage!?"  
Mindo was thinking: 'What do they want with that thing?' The guy explained that his name was **Playmaker**. And the man on the dragon was still wondering about Mindo's name.  
'Okay... Since I can't explain my real name since I'm a guy here...'  
"I'm **Codelinker**."  
The man looked at Codelinker in a sinister way.  
"What's wrong?"  
The man tried to threaten Codelinker by dueling both him and Playmaker in order to gain the "thing" that appeared to be in Playmaker's duel disk.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Speed Duel!**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 **Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I know that I used a bunch of captions from the actual anime and they're not exact, but they are close enough to the original so there.**


	3. Speed Duel!

**_CHAPTER 2:Speed Duel!_**

 _Last Chapter:_

 _The man on the dragon that destroyed a part of the LINK VRAINS (who is named as one of the members of the Knights of Hanoi), threatened Codelinker (Mindo) and a duelist named Playmaker, who has the thing that he expained that the Knight was looking for. He also explained that it is a dueling program and the only way to retrieve it was winning a duel._

 _Now the duel is set to take place._

* * *

Playmaker, the Knight of Hanoi and Codelinker went to another place in the LINK VRAINS and Codelinker dosen't know what is happening and he was thinking about something different about the atmosphere. _'Why are these guys like this? Can't we start already?'_ But then, somehow, Playmaker summoned a mysterious wind that is very strong and he got on a skateboard and hoverboard hybrid. The next thing that both the Knight and Codelinker knew is that he was intentionally "riding the wind".

Thunder said to Codelinker get on the hoverboard that he summoned. "Why?" Thunder just grunted and Codelinker got on the board with no questions asked on why. Codelinker was surprised on what is happening and asking what is actually happening. The "thing" on Playmaker's duel disk was explaining it to both him and Playmaker.

"Alright, I'll tell you. What is happening right now is that you're both riding on D-Boards. This is called a Speed Duel in the LINK VRAINS. The rules of the Speed Duels are different compared to the rules in the Master Duels.

In Speed Duels, you only have 3 Monster Card Zones and 3 Spell and Trap Card Zones. You also have 2 slots for monsters from your Extra Deck. You start of with 4 cards instead of 5 and there is no Main Phase 2."

After that explaination Playmaker was thinking about something, while Codelinker thought that this kind of duel is more simple than the normal duel rules.

The Knight was impatient and wanted to started to duel. Codelinker said "Alright then. Let's start!" Cubix was watching the entire duel since he was done saving people who needed help and thought to himself: _'Mindo, don't you dare lose'_

 **Speed Duel!**

Playmaker LP:4000

HAND:4

Codelinker LP:4000

HAND:4

[Since the Knight is against 2 duelists, his default LP for this duel is doubled.]

Knight Of Hanoi LP:8000

HAND:4

The Knight went first and drew a card. As he drew one card from a holographic deck, he said "This is the perfect hand. With this, I can go full power from the start!" As he swiped his hand to the cards that materialized first when he drew, dissapeared and declared his move. Codelinker was preparing what was coming. _'He's gonna make a move!'_

"I Special Summon Hack Worm from my hand!" The Knight said as a worm appeared in front of him.

 **Hack Worm ATK:400 DEF:0**

[DARK/LV 1/MACHINE/EFFECT]

If your opponent controls no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Codelinker looked confused. _'That's a monster I've never seen before... I gotta be careful.'_

After he thought of that, he asked Thunder if he has seen that kind of monster before. "I know that monster, and he's going for it already. If I were you, brace yourself." Thunder said to Codelinker, as he made a serious face.

The Knight then said the same thing due to him having 2 of the same card in his hand. So now he has 2 of the same monster in his field.

The "thing" in Playmaker's duel disk was starting to worry as he said:"It's coming!". Playmaker and Codelinker was questioning on what is going to happen next, then Codelinker realized that the Knight is going to summon a powerful monster. 'Talk about going all out on the first turn! Does this guy really need that talking eyeball?'

The Knight continues his turn by telling what is he going to do next. "Playmaker! Codelinker! This is where your heroic act ends! I tribute both of my Hack Worms in order to Tribute Summon Cracking Dragon!" The 2 worms dissapeared from the field and was replaced with a large dragon that had 6 things that hovered around it. In fact, to Codelinker and Cubix, who is still watching, recognized the dragon as the dragon that attacked the LINK VRAINS.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK:3000 DEF:0**

[DARK/LV 8/MACHINE/EFFECT]

This cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster whose Level is lower than or equal to this card's. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (except during the Damage Step) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that lost ATK.

"With this, I end my turn." As the Knight declared the end of his turn.

"Ah... It's here." The "thing" said as it sees the dragon up close. But Codelinker was thinking of a way to destroy the dragon. 'A dragon with 3000 ATK, huh? Looks like I need to improvise with the cards in my hands.' As he was thinking, Thunder warned Codelinker to avoid the building in front of him.

"Huh!? Oh man... That was close."

"You have to be careful, you know? If you are hurt here, you'll get mental damage!"

Codelinker looked like that he wants to focus more on the duel, than what Thunder said. He was thinking 'I know that already...! But this is a little more important than looking around!'

Playmaker questioned Codelinker if he is alright, he said 'Yes' and went on with the duel. Codelinker asked Playmaker on who is going to go first. "Hey Playmaker. Who is going to go first?" Codelinker asked. Then Playmaker said "Well, since you came here before me, you go first."

Codelinker declared his turn. "My turn! Draw!"

 **TURN 2**

Playmaker LP:4000

HAND:4

Codelinker LP:4000

HAND:4

The Knight Of Hanoi LP:4000

HAND:1

As Codelinker looked as the card he drew, Thunder tried to say something to him. "Oh yeah, hey Codelinker. You must have forgot something about this duel." Codelinker asked him what does Thunder mean. Thunder said this in an annoying way: "Oh man... Since you and Playmaker are up against one duelist, you and Playmaker have to share the Monster and Spell and Trap Zone. Meaning you both only have 3 slots to work with."

Playmaker looked like he knew and Codelinker put what he said in his head.'Alright, since me and Playmaker share the same field...'

"I summon Wind Dragon Knight in Attack Position!"

 **Wind Dragon Knight**

ATK:1000 DEF:500

[WIND/LV 3/WARRIOR/EFFECT]

As long as this card is on the field, all WARRRIOR Type Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. And if this is targeted by an Effect, this losses 100 ATK.

The Knight was surprised to see the monster that is half dragon and half knight with a wind aura surronding itself. "What kind of monster is that? I've never seen this monster before!" And Playmaker asked the "thing" something. "Do you know that monster?" The "thing" responded with: Eeeee... I don't have this monster in my database! I think there's only one kind of this in the world!" Playmaker diddn't have the look on his face, but he was fascinated with the monster.

The Knight laughed at him as if he fell into his trap. "What's so funny?" The Knight explained what the dragon can do. "Cracking Dragon has an effect! When you summon a monster, your monster losses ATK equal to its LV by 200 and I can inflict damage equal to the ATK that the monster lost!" Playmaker and Codelinker were surprised and Codelinker took the damage and his monster lost some of its ATK. "Ghhh! That's an interesting effect. Looks like we have to find some way against that."

Codelinker LP:3400

 **Wind Dragon Knight**

ATK:1000 - ATK:400

As the effect was done, Cubix was still watching and was shocked and was worrying about the events on the duel. 'That monster has the ability to power down monsters and lower your Life Points?! And to mention that that effect will be activated no matter what if they summon a monster! Come on Mindo...! Come on Playmaker...!' But as he was thinking, Mix found Cubix's face in a serious-worrying face and he wanted to say something to him. "What is it Mix?" Mix stayed silent for a little bit and explained something that regards to the Cracking Dragon. "It may look impossible to defeat, but there is a way to defeat it." Cubix was surprised to know that a kind of card that can counter the effect of Cracking Dragon.

Codelinker continued his turn. "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards materilized then dissapeared. As he said that, he nods at Playmaker meaning he wants him to continue. Playmaker says: "Alright, I'll continue where you left off."

Playmaker draws a card and said "My turn! Draw!"

 **TURN 3**

Playmaker LP:4000

HAND:4

Codelinker:3400

HAND:2

The Knight of Hanoi LP:8000

HAND:1

Playmaker immedietly raises a card and makes his move. "I set 2 cards face down!" After he says that, the 2 cards he set down materilized and dissapeared. "Next I summon Cyberse Wizard in Attack Mode!" As he said that, a monster that looks like the Dark Magician of the LINK VRAINS.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK:1800 DEF:800**

[LIGHT/ LV 4/CYBERSE/EFFECT]

Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot attack, except to attack that monster, also if a Cyberse monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

The Knight was surprised and Codelinker was confused when he looked at the type of the monster. "'Cyberse'? What kind of monster is that?" Codelinker was asking Playmaker, but The Knight was questioning him. "How do you have a Cyberse monster?!" But Playmaker diddn't answer any questions.

What all 3 don't realize, is that people are watching the duel where the food truck was and where Kusanagi (The man who works at the food truck), Yusaku, Cubix, and Mindo met each other. But all of the people at that place were confused when the Cyberse Wizard apeared.

Back at the duel, The Knight of Hanoi activated Cracking Dragon's effect making Playmaker lose LP and making Cyberse Wizard weaker. "!" Playmaker was hurt only a little.

Playmaker LP:3200

 **Cyberse Wizard**

ATK:1800 - ATK:1000

Playmaker was continuing his turn. "I activate Cyberse Wizard's effect! I can change the position of one of your monsters! I choose Cracking Dragon! Also all Cyberse-Type monsters will inflict piercing damage during this turn!" Cyberse Wizard shone a light towards the Cracking Dragon and he changed postion. But the Knight of Hanoi diddn't looked surprised and both Playmaker and Codelinker noticed it, but for Playmaker he kept going and Codelinker was thinking about what did the Knight prepared for. _'What is he planning? More importanly, isn't he worried about his strongest monster being destroyed?'_

 **Cracking Dragon**

ATK - DEF:0

Playmaker declares his Battle Phase and directs Cyberse Wizards to attack Cracking Dragon. "Go Cyberse Wizard!" As the battle ended, there was smoke around the spot where the dragon was... Or so is standing on.

The Knight OF Hanoi LP:7000

Codelinker was surprised that the dragon was still standing. _'I can't believe this! How did he survive this?!'_ The Knight revealed the effect of the dragon. "Hahahaha! Cracking Dragon cannot be destroyed by monsters that have a lower level or equal to it's level!" Codelinker and Thunder was shocked to hear this. Thunder was surprised because he knew the effect that would lower the ATK of 1 monster and lower the opponent's LP, but he never knew this. "Hang on... That dragon's level is 8!" Thunder said this and Codelinker realized that both it's huge level and it's effect means that beating this monster is going to be hard. However, Playmaker diddn't looked surprised. "You don't looked so surprised." The "thing" said. Playmaker said that something was up and the Knight prepared something.

Cubix was wondering if the kind of card that Mix said was going to beat the dragon. "So... those kinds of monsters can beat Cracking Dragon? It makes sense... Considering it dosen't have levels and it has no DEF..." Cubix was talking with Mix and was repeating what Mix said. "Yes. Appearantly it can only appear inside a specific storm and the duelist, Playmaker can enter that storm and use his Skill to get the card powerful enough. But for Codelinker... I am not sure..."

Cubix was hoping that Playmaker can help Codelinker win the duel, due to the small chance of Playmaker actually having the card and if he had the right setup to use it. Not only that, but he is also adding the chance of him going inside the storm and getting the card that he needs. _'Playmaker... I know that you just met my little sister's avatar, but please... Help him win this!'_

Playmaker declares the end of his turn and The Knight started his turn, but he said something "I activate my Skill! **Triple Draw!** I can draw 3 cards instead of 1!" Playmaker and Codelinker were surprised and confused at the same time because they don't know what a Skill is. The "thing" explained the Skill to Playmaker and Thunder explained to Codelinker. "Skills are a special effect that can only be activated once. It can turn the tables in the favor of the duelist. It can make you gain LP, increase a Monster's ATK, etc.. But this one, it looks like that those guys made this Skill for themselves."

 **TURN 4**

Playmaker LP:3200

HAND:1

Codelinker LP:3400

HAND:2

The Knight Of Hanoi LP:7000

HAND:2

Codelinker and Playmaker were bracing themselves on what the Knight is planning.

The Knight continued his turn. "I activate DDoS Attack!"

 **DDoS Attack**

[SPELL]

Target 1 Machine monster you control; send any number of "DDoS Attack" from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "DDoS Attack" sent to the Graveyard by this effect x the targeted monster's Level x 100.

"This spell card allows me target a Machine-Type monster that I can control and send any number of this card from my deck to the Graveyard to inflict damage to my opponent by the number of cards that I sent to the Graveyard times the level of the monster x100! So I send 2 cards to the Graveyard and I target Cracking Dragon! So one of you are going to lose 1600 life points! And I start with you." The Knight pointed at Playmaker and the effect is activated and Playmaker fell due to the blast of the card.

Playmaker LP:2400

"Playmaker!"

Codelinker screamed as he couldn't do anything to help him, but Blue Angel saved him by using a blue whip that made Playmaker hop on back to his D-board.

"Are you alright?" Codelinker asked Playmaker and he said that he was fine.

The Knight of Hanoi declared that the next attack that he will launch will finish them both.

The Knight continues his turn by equipping an Equip Card called: "Air Cracking Storm"

 **Air Cracking Storm**

[SPELL]

When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again. However, other monsters that you control cannot attack this turn.

The Knight declared the Battle Phase. "Go Cracking Dragon! Destroy Wind Dragon Knight!"

Codelinker was almost thrown of his D-board, but managed to stay on.

Codelinker LP:1600

Thunder asked Codelinker if he is okay. "I'm alright... I'm still keeping that advise you gave me." But then he started thinking. 'Oh man... This looks a little harder than it looks... But still...!'

Codelinker immediatly got back up and countered the move. "I activate my trap: Dragon's Ressurection!"

 **Dragon's Ressurection**

[TRAP]

When a "Dragon" monster or WARRIOR-Type monster is destroyed by battle, choose one "Dragon" or one WARRIOR-Type monster that is the same Attribute as the monster destroyed from your Deck and Special Summon it to your side of the field and on the turn you activate this card, your opponent cannot destroy any of your monsters.

"Due to it's effect I Special Summon Twister Soldier in Attack Mode! And you cannot destroy him this turn!"

 **Twister Soldier ATK:2100 DEF:2000**

[WIND/LV 7/WARRIOR/EFFECT]

When this card is Special Summoned from either the deck or Graveyard, you gain 100 Life Points. If this card attacks, all monsters that are WARRIOR-Type or WIND gain 500 ATK and lose 300 DEF until the end of the Balttle Phase.

Codelinker LP:1700

The Knight looked like he diddn't mind that. "Even though, I attack Cyberse Wizard!" The dragon launched an attack towards the wizard, but Playmaker counters."I activate the trap: Three Strikes Barrier!"

 **Three Strikes Barrier**

[TRAP]

If your opponent controls exactly 3 cards: Activate 1 of these effects;

\- This turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

\- This turn, you take no battle damage.

\- This turn, each time a monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain LP equal to the battle damage inflicted.

After Playmaker activates his trap, a circle with the effects of the card being displayed on the circle. "I choose to prevent the destruction of my monster!" As a ruslt the monster was not destroyed, but he has not forgot that he still takes damage.

Playmaker LP:1600

"I'm still not done! I activate the Quick-Spell:Cracking Destortion! And I can activate it when I am unable to destroy one of my opponent's monster."

 **Cracking Destortion**

[SPELL][QUICK]

Activate this only when you are unable to destroy your opponent's monster in battle. Sacrifice 1000 LP and your opponent's LP will be lowered by half. You cannot declare the Battle Phase on your next turn.

"Due to it's effect, I can half both of your LP at the cost of 1000 of mine!" Playmaker and Codelinker was covered by a red aura, causing them both to lose Life Points.

The Knight of Hanoi LP:6000

Playmaker LP:1200

Codelinker LP: 750

'Shoot! I can't do anything! Can I really win against some dude like this?' Codelinker said to himself. Thunder suggested something to him. "Hey, there is one card in your deck that can completly turn the tables, but I'm not sure that you can draw it." As they were moving forward, they see a tornado destroying the buildings and Playmaker was sucked into it.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Playmaker!"

After Playmaker was sucked in the storm, another storm came in and this time, the color is different. The storm was purple and blue, but the next storm was green with blue. And just like with Playmaker, Codelinker was sucked into the green storm. Then the Knight of Hanoi said something to them... "The Data Storm will suck you both."

* * *

 **[With Codelinker]**

"Codelinker!" Thunder shouted at Codelinker because he almost fell due to the strong wind being blown around him. "Don't worry! I'm alright! But what is this?" Thunder made it quick and said that the wind is called a Data Storm. "Hey. Maybe you can get out of this with your Skill!" Codelinker looked like he trused the yellow AI and his hand was glowing, meaning he is going to activate his Skill.

"My turn! Draw!"

 **TURN 5**

Playmaker LP:1200

HAND:1

Codelinker LP:750

HAND:3

Knight Of Hanoi:6000

HAND:2

"I activate my Skill! I can activate one or both of my Skill's effects! I can switch the amount of my LP with my opponent or activate when my LP is 2000 or lower, I can draw one random card from this yellow Data Storm!" After he said that, he reached out to the wind and Cubix was looking at what is happening and was hoping that he will pull a strong Link Monster, which appears when a skill like his is activated. "I switch the amount of Life Points with Playmaker!"

Playmaker LP:800

Codelinker LP:1200

"I then activate my other effect!" Codelinker was thinking at the same time: _'I have to save this world! If I can't, then I can't be strong!'_ " **Speed Storm Access!** " After he said that, he drew a card and escaped out of the yellow storm. And the Knight looked surprised. "How did you escape?!"

Cubix was happy to see Codelinker out of the Data Storm but still felt worried. "Master, what's wrong?" Mix noticed his owner having a different face. "I'm glad that she came out, but I'm worried about her last card that she drew."

Codelinker felt the card's power and continued his turn.

"I activate the Spell Card:Recruit and Support!"

 **Recruit And Support**

[SPELL]

You can Special Summon any number of WARRIOR-Type or "Dragon" Monster form your deck, hand or graveyard, however the monsters' ATK are all halved. All effects that are targeted towards the monsters are negated for this turn only.

"Due to it's effect, I can Special Summon any number of monsters to my field with their ATK's halved! I Special Summon 2 Tributal Twisters from my deck!"

 **Tributal Twister ATK:100 (REDUCED) DEF:100**

[WIND/LV 1/EFFECT]

This card cannot be tributed, except a Tributal Summon for"Twister Dragon".

The Knight of Hanoi laughed at Codelinker."Hahaha! I thought you're going to summon a strong monster, but you wasted your oppertunity on 2 weak monsters?! Don't make me laugh!" Codelinker responded with "It may look like I did something worthless, but these guys will help me beat you!" As soon as he said that, he pointed out towards the sky.

" _ **Appear! The circuit that will lead me towards the future!**_ "

As Codelinker said that,a square with 8 triangles appeared with half of the triangles apeeared on the side of the square and half of the triangles are on the corners of the square and Codelinker went through the square.

"Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning conditions are 2 Effect monsters! I place the 2 Tributal Twisters on the Link Markers!" After that, the two small twisters went towards the bottom and right-bottom Link Markers.

" **Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Legacy Dragon Knight!** "

 **Legacy Dragon Knight ATK:2700**

[LIGHT/LINK 2/EFFECT]

Link Markers:Bottom and Right-bottom

When one of your monsters are placed below one of it's Link Markers, this card gains 800 ATK and that monster gains 200 ATK and DEF.

The Knight was surprised and saw the tall halved dragon and warrior in front of Codelinker. "A Link Summon?!" Codelinker was surprised and glad that he got a supportive card, not only him, but Cubix as well. "Link Monsters have no Levels and DEF! Meanig that your Cracking Dragon's effect won't work against Dragon Knight!" "Now, his effect activates! When a monster is linked to one of his Link Markers, that monster gains 200 ATK and DEF and Legacy Dragon himself gains 800 ATK! And Twister Soldier is linked to one of his Link Markers, meaning he gains a 200 boost!"

 **Legacy Dragon Knight ATK:3500**

 **Twister Soldier ATK:2300**

"3500 ATK?!" The Knight said in shock and saw that Codelinker declare his Battle Phase.

"Battle! Go Legacy Dragon Knight! Attack his Cracking Dragon with _Shining Roar_!"

The monster roared and attacked the giant dragon. The Knight looked like the dragon would survive due to it's effect, however he realized that Link Monsters have no Levels.

The Knight Of Hanoi LP:5500

"Next up! Go Twister Soilder! Attack him directly!" The Knight was struck with the slash of the monster. "Ghhhh!"

The Knight Of Hanoi LP:3300

Codelinker still stated something. "I'm not done yet!" The Knight was surprised due to the fact that all of Codelinker's monsters attacked and there were no traps placed on his field.

"I activate the Quick Spell:Booster!"

 **Booster**

[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]

When you dealt more than 2000 damge to your opponent, the next Special Summoned from your Extra Deck that you summon (or your partner if on Battle Royal or Tag Battle Mode) that monster will gain 1000 ATK.

The Knight of Hanoi also activated a card from his hand:Hacking Data.

 **Hacking Data**

[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]

When you activate this card, select one "Cracking" Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it to your field in ATK Mode. However, it's ATK is reduced by 1000.

"I bring back Cracking Dragon!" The Knight stated as the dragon that was previously destroyed, rose back in the same place when he was destroyed. Codelinker just gritted his teeth. 'Dang it. I thought that dragon was done for. Oh well, I hope that Playmaker will really finish him.'

* * *

 **[With Playmaker]**

The thing was wondering that if Playmaker was alright because he held on for so long because Codelinker was still finishing his turn. Until some sort of audio was heard through the ball of Playmaker's duel disk. It was in the voice of Codelinker. Apperantly, Thunder made a program that can send audio to others. _"Hey Playmaker. Make your move, it's your turn."_ The thing said "Hey, should you really trust this guy?" Playmaker was thinking while still listening to Codelinker's voice. "I prepared something for ya. Make sure to use your Skill there."

After the audio recording, the thing suggest on using Playmaker's Skill, **Storm Access**. The effect is like Codelinker's effect execpt with only one option and he can activate it when he has 1000 LP or lower, but can be activated on any of the Data Storms **(A/N:At least now I know...)**

Playmaker activates his skill by reaching towards the wind and since the wind was so strong, he felt like that he couldn't hold on much longer, but in his head, he was saying something. "I have 3 reasons why I need to win this duel! 1#To get back what was lost from me! 2#To save Kusanagi's brother from darkness! 3#To find the one that gave me courage!" The wind was being contained until Playmaker draws the card. " **Storm Access!** "

As he got the card, he immedietly got out of the Data Storm and the Knight was shockes in the same way as he reacted towards Codelinker. And Playmaker declared his turn. "My turn!"

 **TURN 6**

The Knight Of Hanoi LP:3300

HAND:1

Playmaker LP:750

HAND:2

Codelinker LP:1200

HAND:0

"I summon Stack Reviver in ATK mode!"

 **Stack Reviver ATK:100 DEF:600**

[CYBERSE/LV 2/EFFECT]

If this card is used as a material for a Link Summon: You can target 1 other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your Graveyard that was used as material for that Link Summon; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Stack Reviver" once per Duel.

As Playmaker said that, a plug appeared in front of him and beside the Cyberse Wizard. And the Knight called out the effect of Cracking Dragon to make Playmaker's LP lower even more. But Stack Reviver's ATK became 0. And Playmaker's LP was lowered by 100.

 **Stack Reviver ATK:0**

Playmaker LP:650

"I activate 'Effect Cowl'! And I cannot take any effect damage during this turn!" Playmaker says this as a card appeared.

 **Effect Cowl**

[SPELL]

If you control one CYBERSE-Type, you cannot take any Effect Damage during the turn you activate this card.

"Next I activate my face down card, 'Cyberse Beacon'!"

 **Cyberse Beacon**

[TRAP]

You can select 1 Level 4 or lower Monster from your deck and add it your hand.

Playmaker gets a card from his deck and stated that the monster that he selected was "Backup Secretary" and Special Summoned it to the field in DEF Mode.

And the monster appeared as a lady with goggles that looked like it was from a company.

 **Backup Secretary ATK:1200 DEF:800**

[CYBERSE/LV 3/EFFECT]

If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way.

Playmaker raised his hand, the same way that Codelinker did this, and a square that 8 triangles appeared in the sky. The Knight was shocked that both of the duelists learned how to Link Summon.

" _ **Appear! The circuit that will lead to the future!**_ "

As he said that, he went through the square. "Arrowhead confirmed! Summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I place Stack Reviver, Cyberse Wizard and Backup Secretary on the Link Markers!" As Playmaker said that, the 3 monsters went towards the bottom-left, top, and bottom-right markers.

" **Circuit Combine! Appear! Link 3, Decode Talker!** "

Decode Talker appeared as a warrior with a transparrent sword.

 **Decode Talker ATK:2300**

[CYBERSE/LINK 3/EFFECT]

Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

Codelinker saw the Link Monster and was thinking. _'Woah... Is that Playmaker's monster? Heh, good thing I activated my spell.'_ But then, Codelinker said the effect of his spell out loud. "Now, the effect of Booster activates! Since Playmaker Special Summoned Decode Talker from his Extra Deck, Decode Talker gains 1000 ATK!" After he said that, The Knight was shocked because he has competely forgot about that. "Damn it! I can't believe that I forgot about that effect!"

 **Decode Talker ATK:3300**

"And due to Stack Reviver's effect, since he was used as a material for a Link Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse-Type monster from my Graveyard in Defence mode! I bring back Cyberse Wizard!" And after Playmaker said that, the Cyberse Wizard reappeared. Then, Codelinker said that his Legacy Dragon Knight's effect activates since Decode Talker was at the bottom of one of his Link Markers. Decode Talker gains 200 ATK and the Dragon Knight gains 800.

 **Decode Talker ATK:3500**

 **Legacy Dragon Knight ATK:4400**

The Knight was shocked when both Link Monsters' ATK rose. "4400 and 3500 ATK?!"But then, Codelinker said something to Playmaker. "Hey Playmaker, my monsters are your monsters." Playmaker was confused at the sound of that sentence, not only him, but the thing inside his duel disk. Playmaket responed, in a confused manner "What do you mean? You just me and you trust your monster's power to me?" Codelinker just nodded at him and Playmaker looked at him and smiled before he looked at the Knight of Hanoi and declaring his Battle Phase.

"Battle Phase! I attack Cracking Dragon with Legacy Dragon Knight! _Shining Roar_!" The Dragon when up and and roared towards the dragon and the dragon was destroyed and there was nothing left.

Knight of Hanoi LP:1100

Then, Playmaker asked Codelinker for his help and he responed with a 'yes'.

"Go Decode Talker! Decode End!" Both Playmaker and Codelinker said in unison as the monster rises and dives towards the Knight Of Haoni, resulting him to lose.

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

Knight of Hanoi LP:0

 **WINNER: PLAYMAKER AND CODELINKER**

The Knight Of Hanoi landed on a roof after the knockback of the monster, and the 2 duelists went to where he was lying. Playmaker walked up to him and asked a question to the lying Knight. "I won't tell you anything." The Knight responed and the red eye he had started glowing and Playmaker and Codelinker were confused at what was happening, but then the thing came out of Playmaker's duel disk and ate the Knight before he blew up.

"What just happened?" Codelinker asked the thing and he just said that he saved him and Playmaker. Thunder, being the one who explains everything, says what happened and why did the thing ate the Knight. "Well, he came out because he was gonna self-destruct and if that guy hadn't got rid of him, you both would have been blown off, causing you both massive damage." Playmaker was convinced, as well as Codelinker, but it looked like Thunder had more to say.

"And you know what? I suggest you both log out, because we have company." As soon as he said that, the 2 most know Charsima Duelists, Go Onizuka and Blue Angel appeared in front of them. Both of them looking really furious. "There you are Playmaker! You and your little sidekick won't get pass! Now, duel me!" "No! I have to duel them both!" Playmaker looked annoyed and responded to both of them in a dark tone, "Sorry, but I don't have any more reason to be here." But then he looked towards Codelinker and asked him something. "Are you gonna be okay from here on out?" Codelinker just said "Yeah. I'll be fine."

As he said that, both Playmaker and Codelinker hopped on their D-Boards and rode out of Go's and Blue Angel's sight and logged out. Meanwhile, Cubix saw everything and was preparing to log out before he sensed something or someone, but deciede to ignore it and log out of the VRAINS.

...

...

"Just a little longer..."

* * *

 **-The Real World-**

Cubix returned perfectly fine, despite saving a lot of people while Mindo was sweating and appeared to be tired. "Mindo! Are you alright?!" Cubix said this in a worrying way. Mix said to Cubix that she is fine, it's just because of the duel against the Knight of Hanoi, being her first duel inside the VR World and the first Riding Duel she had in her life."Anyway..." Mindo stood up and asked Cubix if he was watching. "Yeah. I was watching you and Playmaker duel from start to finish. The thing that I was worried at first is, you know not winning, but then Mix told me the one way that you can beat that dragon, and I was relieved at that moment." Mindo was surprised to the amount of things that Thunder and Mix knew. But Mindo was wondering something. _'Wait... If they knew this much, why don't they know about Playmaker or his deck? I've never seen a Cyberse before, if anything like that before.'_ Then she just decided to ask Thunder and Mix herself. "Hey, you two, why don't you know anything about Playmaker?" Thunder just stayed silent, while Mix explained who Playmaker was.

"Playmaker is a duelist that only goes inside the VRAINS if the Knights Of Hanoi are attacking. One thing is for sure that I've heared is the Playmaker is a skilled hacker. So meaning, if he logs out, there is no trace of him or his data. And no one knows who he is in the real world. But, there's more. The monsters that he uses are not known to the whole world, appearntly, no data is on those 'Cyberse' Monsters."

Cubix was astonished that Playmaker was both a hidden hero and a hacker, but Mindo was really confused at why would Playmaker and The Knights of Hanoi appear now of all times.

* * *

 **-?-**

A man with red-dual hair and a mask that had it's eyes completely and a long robe was looking at the screen with footage of Playmaker and Codelinker dueling the Knight of Hanoi. "Playmaker, I never thought that he would be the dark horse."

Then a man arrives at the same room via materilizing.

"Lord Revolver, what shall we do next?" The man that entered asked. "Playmaker is just one person we have to deal with... But this Codelinker character seems to be a complete mystery to us. This man appeared before our knight and since we have no data on this man, we can't reveal who he is. And it won't be long before SOL Technologies unviels Playmaker's true identity."

"1#: He hates us- The Knights of Hanoi. 2#: Not that many duelists posses Cyberse Cards and 3#:He will come to me because he wants to battle me along with this Codelinker." Revolver stated towards the man and he agreed with him. "Then let us prepare for that battle."

* * *

 **-SOL Technologies Headquarters-**

"Playmaker and Ignis are working together?! More importantly... Who is this Codelinker man?" The man named Akira Zaizen said to himself.

* * *

 **-Back with Mindo and Cubix-**

Cubix was disscussing to Mindo that the therory of their parents trusting them with the safety of the 'Other World', was poitnting towards keeping peace at the LINK VRAINS. "Well... I don't see anything wrong with that. Besides, I don't know Mom and Dad, but you do. And the Knight's attack would mean something's up." Thunder and Mix were once surprised at the knowledge that the prediction of their parents came true. But they spoke up. "Hey. I'm a bit... You know, worried that those Knights are gonna be after you agian the moment you go back." Thunder said and Mix agreed. "I believe that Thunder is right Mindo. Maybe when things aren't that bad and the Knights of Hanoi are not attacking, then let Cubix take your place."

Mindo was thinking, since everything that happened to her was all so coincedental and got a moment to think before looking at her duel disk and Thunder before she agreed.

This was the start of an adventure to save 'The Oher World'.

* * *

 **Author's Note:FINALLY! DONE! After almost 3 weeks of me slacking and trying to complete this chapter. Now I have to say, by the time I post this, I only have around 3 weeks before m vacation ends, so I won't be posting stories like this in a while, but I will try my best to make as much progress as possible. And I'm WAAAAY behind the airing of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, so more work. (oh man...)**

 **But, I'll see ya later!**

* * *

 ** _-Bonus Scene-_**

Mindo just realized that she registered as a boy with the name ' **Codelinker** '. And that she dosen't know what Cubix's registered name was. But Cubix was secretly trying to come up with a name that he wanted, but Mindo was watching him. "Gah! M-M-Mindo?! Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!" Cubix was practically half scared and half surprised. Mindo looked at the name that he was trying to register.

...

And the name was:' **CubeExcavator** '

Cubix looked at Mindo and said to her "D-D-Don't look at it! Please!"

Mindo looked at Cubix and put on a straight face while saying this:"What's wrong? It's sounds and looks fine to me." Mix decided to bust into the conversation and actually agreed with Mindo.

But then, Cubix ran after after her trying to leave him alone.

"COME BACK HERE!" "Why?! I think it's a fine name!" "SAYS THE ONE WHO NAMES THINGS ALL THE TIME!" While Mindo was running, she thought: _'Man, he's somethimes embarrased with the one thing I'm actually good at and he thought I put it to shame. What a guy.'_

Thunder and Mix were looking and hearing the conversation and both thought the same thing; _They were interesting in a werid and wonderful way._


	4. Jump Into Action! CubeExcavator!

**CHAPTER 3:Jump Into Action! CubeExcavator!**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_  
 _Mindo, Cubix, Mix, and Thunder were talking about Playmaker and their plans so that Mindo's identy as Codelinker is hidden to the public eye. And with the Knights of Hanoi, a man wanted to plan a battle with Playmaker along with Codelinker. And now, continuing with the story..._

 _-With Mindo and Cubix-_

* * *

"So... I can't duel out freely now?" Mindo asking her older brother in a depressed way. Cubix responded in a serious tone "Yeah. Obviously, we can't let something like this get the attention of other people." Mindo moaned after hearing that statement and at the same time thinking. _'This sucks... Just when I got a new monster... Speaking of that, I forgot to put that in my deck...'_ Cubix doesn't look interested in what Mindo was thinking about, but Mix was.  
"Um... Miss Mindo? Is something wrong?" Mix asked. "Eh... Nothing's wrong Mix. I was trying to fix my deck, that's all." Mindo responded. "Oh. That's a good move, since you might face the Knights of Hanoi again." Mix said.

Cubix broke the conversation that the 2 of them were having by saying what should they do with the old warehouse they were in. Mindo said that all of them should just stay in. "Well... Considering what happened to us, we can't leave this place like this. Besides, I was thinking that Playmaker dosen't have that much of chances with the Knights. So yeah, we should stay here, but we should probably clean this place up first."

The thing with the warehouse is that it's so old and abandoned that webs cover almost half the room and there was this building reight next to it as if it was an extention to keep somethings that couldn't fit in there. Mindo was concerned after Cubix brought it up so she had to ask Thunder and Mix, since in her mind, she thought that those 2 were here while the warehouse was still in good condition.

"Hey, how long have you guys been stuck in that screen?" Mindo asked.  
"As long as I can remember. I was made by a man and then I think he left me and Mix there." Thunder said.  
"So, can you remember who made you?" Mindo asked Thunder again.  
"I can remember his looks, but not his name." Thunder finnished.  
"I will describe him for you Thunder. He had a long coat and his hair was sticking out. That's all I can say about him. I do not have any data on this man anymore." Mix continued.  
"It's alright."

"Okay then, let's start fixing this place, since we're staying!" Cubix exclaimed. Mindo responded with a lot of excitement while Thunder and Mix were trying to answer a question in their minds; _**'Who created us and why can't I remember?'**_

* * *

 **-Den City (Outside)-**

A lot of news about the duel with Playmaker and Codelinker VS. The Knight of Hanoi was spreading all throughout the city. Things like the action to the cards, people are questioning who is Playmaker and Codelinker. However, to some people, this wasn't a good thing. Charisma Duelists are getting mad at the news spreading. Because the media was usually spreading about their duels with other duelists in the LINK VRAINS.

* * *

 **-Near a Port-**

A Charisma Duelist was ranting about Playmaker and Codelinker. "That Playmaker...! He stole all the fame from me! Along with that Codelinker man!" As he said that, he held his water bottle harder. "Look, Go maybe you can lure him to duel you. That way, if you beat him, you'll regain fame again!" A man that turns out to be Go's manager says this to him. "Yeah, but how can I lure him? He only comes out when the Knights of Hanoi attack!"  
"Maybe I can help."  
"Who's there!?"

* * *

 **-With Mindo and Cubix-**

While they were fixing the warehouse, Mindo decided to start clean up the extension of the warehouse. "Well... We might be here for a while if we can't split the place. So..." Mindo decided to look and the extension and what was there amazed her. It was like a garage full of old things that the previous owner accidentally left. "This place is filled with a lot of old stuff! I just wonder if they're all still usable though..." Mindo said to herself, and right after that, she saw a large object being covered by cloth, and this triggered her curiosity and made her want to see whats under the cloth. _'Just a little peak...'_ Mindo thought.

When she pulled the cloth, it uncovered a still brand-new looking motorcycle. "Whoa! What's this?! This is too good to leave behind!" Mindo shouted making Cubix look at what made her shout. "Mindo! What the heck did you do?!" Cubix thought at first that she stole it but then calmed down and made up his made mind that it was here the whole time. Curiosity caught him and he asked what was it. **(A/N:If you STILL don't understand why they don't know, they're travelers and they don't see stuff like this often.)** "What is this?" Cubix asked. "I don't know, but it's shiny and looks fun to ride on! Like a horse!" Mindo said excitedly to her own older brother and he scooted back a little so that he can "clear his ears" a bit.

Then, all of a sudden, Mix shouted that The Knights of Hanoi came back and is planning to attack the LINK VRAINS looked at the screen and saw the Knight of Hanoi challenging Playmaker and Codelinker to a duel. "Well, looks like I have to beat them again." Mindo stated, but Cubix was suspicious about the Knight. "I don't think that you'll be going in." Cubix said to Mindo, which made her, Mix, and Thunder surprised. "Why? That's the Knight of Hanoi! So what's different?!" Mindo shouted out. "I don't think that is the Knight of Hanoi. Just from hearing him wanting to be challenged seems out of place for me. I think it's someone just pretending to be the Knight of Hanoi." Cubix explained to Mindo and she assumed that he wasn't lying. _'Heck. It's my older brother. He knows just by looking and observing.'_ Mindo thought and looked at him saying: "Alright. I'll let you deal with it." Cubix nodded and went to the extra room that they found while they were cleaning.

 **-Deck Set! Into The VRAINS!-**

CubeExcavator landed on the building that the "Knight of Hanoi" was standing on, and at that moment the Knight was surprised to see that it wasn't Playmaker ot Codelinker. "Who are you?" The Knight asked. "I know who you are. You're just an impersonater. You aren't the Knight of Hanoi, so you can't find Playmaker or Codelinker here." CubeExcavator said to the impersinator. "Well, well, well. You have a good sense kid." The Knight revealed himself as the famous Charisma Duelist, Go Onizuka. "But, I want to have a deal with you. If I win this duel, you tell me all you know about Playmaker or Codelinker. How's that?" Go said to CubeExcavator and then he just agreed without any thought. "Well, let's see what your made of!"

* * *

 **-Back at the Real World-**

Mindo was watching and she was surprised to see that CubeExcavator was right about the Knight being "fake". Thunder was more surprised at this since he never saw someone that can identify what's wrong by looking at them.  
"Wow... Your brother is pretty impresive and interesing..." Thunder said while being in awe. Mindo responed after looking at the screen for a little while. "Ah, well... My brother actually had that abitlity for as long as I can remember, he usually dosen't use it, but when he does, he can pretty much win fair and square." After Mindo said that, she remembers a time that her brother did use it.

 _ **~Mindo's Memories~**_

Both her and Cubix were walking through terrain that was covered with snow and it was starting to snow heavily. Both of them were tired and wanted somewhere to stay where it's warm and cozy. Fortunately, 2 people crossed with them and both asked what were they doing here. One male and one female.

"We...We were traveling... and then, we want to stay somewhere..." Cubix tried to speak clearly, but he dosen't need to, because the male wanted to offer a nice warm drink but then the woman said to the both Cubix and Mindo to not trust him because she said that the man usually has a drink that is poisoned. At the same time she was holding her back much harder than usual.

...  
"You're lying... The drink isn't poisoned, nothing... nothing was messed with... You just want to starve and lose consciousness, then plan on killing us... **The moment we sleep...** " Cubix said that to the woman and she was shocked. But Mindo heard the entire conversation. But then she fell asleep.  
 _ **~End~**_

"Then, what happened?" Thunder asked Mindo but she responded that she doesn't know since she fell asleep. She looked back the screen and saw that both Go Onizuka and CubeExcavator are about to start to duel. _'Big bro. Come on. I know you can beat this guy!'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:I'm sorry that this Chapter is usually shorter than the other one. I was planning to have the duel here, but that would be too long. So get ready for the duel on the next Chapter! For those who are wondering, no I'm not gonna do "1 chapter for random things and the next is the action" formula. I just can't fit the duel here.**

 **Also, you may notice that there was references: "a still brand-new looking motorcycle" "a man with hair sticking out"**  
 **Well... That you just have to wait.**


	5. Go Onizuka VS CubeExcavator

**CHAPTER 4: Go Onizuka VS. CubeExcavator!**

 _Last Chapter:_  
 _Cubix (CubeExcavator) and Mindo saw the famous Charisma Duelist, Go Onizuka, challenge Codelinker as the Knight of Hanoi. Instead of Mindo going into the challenge, Cubix goes in and accepts the challenge as a substitue for Codelinker._

* * *

 **"Speed Duel!"**  
Go Onizuka LP:4000 HAND:4

CubeExcavator LP:4000 HAND:4

Go conducted for him to take the first turn.  
"I summon Gouki Suprex in ATK Postion!" As Go said this, a monster that looked like a professional wrestler appeared in front of him.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK:1800 DEF:0**  
[EARTH/LV 4/WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Suprex". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Suprex" once per turn.

CubeExcavator was thinking about something as the monster appeared. _'So... He uses attack power more... I have to break that somehow...'_ "Since I Normal Summoned Suprex, I can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" Monster from my hand!" Go explained. "I Special Summon Gouki Twistcobra in ATK Postion!"  
Then, a monster appeared beside Gouki Suprex that looked like a snake that had fused with a strong fighter.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK:1600 DEF:0  
** [EARTH/LV3/WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn.

After that, Go declares the end of his turn.

CubeExcavator declared his turn."My turn! Draw!"  
 **TURN 2**

Go Onizuka LP:4000 HAND:2 CubeExcavator:4000 HAND:4

CubeExcavator looked at the card that he drew for a bit and then looked at his hand. Mix was silent up until this point. "What are you thinking about Sir CubeExcavator?" Mix asked. Cubix answered "I'm thinking on how to break that strong wall. This guy's deck focuses on attack and monsters that can call up even more power." Then CubeExcavator made his move.  
CubeExcavator said "I summon Geo Sprite #4 in ATK Postion!" then a medium-sized ball of light that was shining orange appeared in front of him, along with an unknown creature inside the ball of light.

 **Geo Sprite #4 ATK:1900 DEF:100  
** [EARTH/LV4/FAIRY/EFFECT]  
If you Normal Summoned or Special Summoned this from your hand, you can Special Summon 1 SPELLCASTER-Type Monster from your hand or Deck.

"Since I summoned this guy from my hand, I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type Monster from my hand or deck!" CubeExcavator exclaimed. "I Special Summon Cyran Wizard in ATK Postion!" Then a monster materialized when the unknown creature touched the wind.

 **Cyran Wizard ATK:2100 DEF:1500  
** [LIGHT/LV 6/SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]  
You can activate one of these effects:  
-You can sacrifice up to 500 LP to have your all monsters curently on your field to gain that much until your next Standby Phase.  
-You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a card that targets this monster.

CubeExcavator declared his battle phase. "Battle! Go Geo Sprite! Attack Gouki Surpex!" The monster shined it's light so bright that Gouki Surprex was blind and was destroyed.

Go Onizuka LP:3900 HAND:2

Go Onizuka looked like he has something planned. "Since Suprex was sent to the Graveyard, I activate his effect! I add "Gouki Riscorpio" to my hand!"  
"I'm still not done! Go Cyran Wizard! Attack Twistcobra! Strike of Light!"  
The monster made a staff and casted a beam of light towards Twistcobra and then was destroyed in an instant.

Go Onizuka LP:3400 HAND:2

Go stayed silent, which made CubeExcavator curious on what he was planning. "What's wrong now?" Mix asked CubeExcavator, but he responed with a questioning response. "I think he dosen't want to activate it." "Huh? What do you mean Sir?"  
"Think about Mix. When Twistcobra is sent to the graveyard, Go can add another monster to his hand. He decided to not activate it."  
"Oh, that is abnormal."  
After Mix said that CubeExcavator started thinking again. _'Maybe he has something in plan... I can't think on what...'_

* * *

 **-With Mindo and Thunder-**  
Thunder asked Mindo about the duel. "Hey kid, does your brother seem.. scared?" Mindo looked at him being angry and sounded like she wanted to scream. "Well, does it looked like it? I already told you, he can win." But then, she looked worried all of a sudden and started thinking. _'He can... Right?'_

* * *

 **-Link VRAINS-**  
Go let out a grin before saying anything. "I activate my Skill! Fighting Spirit!" CubeExcavator was shocked because he forgotten the Skill system.  
"My Skill can allow me to Special Summon all "Gouki" Monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn to the field!" Go exclaimed. And the 2 monsters that were destroyed came back to the field.

CubeExcavator just stayed calm and declared the end of his turn. "I end my turn." 'I'm prepared for whatever's next.'

Go declared his turn "My turn! Draw!"  
 **TURN 3**

Go Onizuka LP:3400 HAND:3 CubeExcavator LP:4000 HAND:2

"Since I control "Gouki" monsters, I can Summon Gouki Riscorpio in ATK postion!" Go exclaimed and a monster that is bigger than the other 2 appeared.

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK:2300 DEF:0**  
[EARTH/LV5/WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
If you control no monsters, or all monsters you control are "Gouki" monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Riscorpio". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Riscorpio" once per turn.

CubeExcavator looked confused after Go summoned his monster. "You do realize that only 1 monster can overpower mine, and on my next turn I can destroy your monsters again. So-"CubeExcavator was interrupted by Go. "Just watch kid. Appear the circuit!"  
As Go said this, a square with 8 triangles appeared, the same one when Codelinker Link Summoned Legacy Dragon realized something. "Wait, don't tell me-" Mindo was shocked when she saw it as well. "-This guy can Link Summon as well?!"  
"Summoning Conditions are 2 or more "Gouki" monsters! I set Suprex, Twistcobra, and Riscorpio on the Link Markers!" The monsters that Go had, went into the bottom left, right, and middle triangles.  
 ** _"Link Summon! Come out! Link 3!Gouki The Great Ogre!"_**

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK:2600 Link Markers:Bottom-Left,Bottom,Bottom-Right** [EARTH/LINK 3/WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
2+ "Gouki" monsters All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead.

"And you know what's next right?" Go looked at CubeExcavator and asked him this. "I know. I can tell. Since you sent all your monsters to the Graveyard, all their effects activate." CubeExcavator expained to him.  
"That's right. I add Gouki-Re Match, Gouki Headbatt and Riscorpio from my deck to my hand!" Go explained towards CubeExcavator.

Go said "I'm still not done yet!" meaning that he still has monsters to bring to the field. "I Special Summon Riscorpio and Twistcobra to the field!"

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK:1600 DEF:0 Gouki Riscorpio ATK:2300 DEF:0**

"Next, I activate Twistcobra's effect! I can tribute 1 "Gouki" monster to increase another "Gouki" Monster's ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster!"  
CubeExcavator was shocked and Mix said his feelings out loud "Oh no! That means trouble! Please be careful Sir CubeExcavator!" "I know!" CubeExcavator responed. Go continued his turn. "I tribute Riscorpio and I choose Great Ogre to be the target!"

 **Great Ogre ATK:4900**

 _'4900 ATK! That's a lot... even if I activate my Cyran Wizard's effect, they will still be destroyed...'_ CubeExcavator thought. "Then, I activate the effect of my Headbatt in my hand!" Go explained.

 **Gouki Headbatt ATK:800 DEF:0  
** [EARTH/LV2/WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn.

Go explained that he can send 1 "Gouki" monster from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon his Gouki Headbatt to the field and targets another "Gouki" monster that he controls and increases that monster's ATK by 800.

"I send Twistcobra to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Headbatt and I choose Great Ogre for the boost!" Go said as the monster appeared and the Great Ogre's aura turned red.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK:5700**

"What the-?!" That was all that CubeExcavator could say.  
"Big Bro! Think of something! Anything!" Mindo was shouting at the screen, as if she was shouting towards CubeExcavator.  
Then Go declared his Battle Phase and ordred The Great Ogre to attack.

CubeExcavator looked at his hand and came up with something.' _! These cards... Alright!'_ He stood up and held out one of the cards. "I activate the Quick Spell Card; "Purity Battle"!"

 **Purity Battle  
** [SPELL/QUICK]  
You can negate the effect of one card and if you do, you can select one monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

"I negate the effect of your Headbatt! Then I add 1 monster from my deck to my hand!" CubeExcavator explained to Go Onizuka and the Great Ogre's red aura dissapeared.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK:4900**

"I also activate Cyran Wizard's effect! I sacrifice 500 LP to increase all my monsters by 500 ATK points!" CubeExcavator said this as he glowed blue and the wizard shined white and all the monsters has a white aura.

CubeExcavator LP:1300 HAND:2  
 **Cyran Wizard ATK:2600 Geo Sprite #4 ATK:2300**

The Great Ogre destoryed the Sprite, causing an explotion knocking CubeExcavator's D-Board wave side to side.

 **CubeExcavator LP:800 HAND:2**

Go Onizuka ends his turn and the effects still stayed with the Gouki Ogre.

CubeExcavator was panting because of all the fast actions he made and Mix was worried because of the situation, and after that CubeExcavator declared his turn. "My turn...! Draw!"

 **TURN 4  
**

Go Onizuka LP:3400 HAND:3 CubeExcavator LP:800 HAND:3

CubeExcavator looked at the card and continued his turn, and since it was his Standby Phase, the effects of his Cyran Wizard will deactivate.

 **Cyran Wizard ATK:2100**

"I summon Geo Sprite #2 in ATK Position." As he said that a similar creature that looked like the previous Sprite appeared beside the wizard.

 **Geo Sprite #2 ATK:1500 DEF:1000**  
[EARTH/LV 3/FAIRY/EFFECT]  
If this was Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 2000 or less DEF from your Deck in DEF Position.

"I activate his effect. I can choose 1 monster from my deck that has 2000 or less DEF. I select "Falron Caster" ...!" CubeExcavator said as he was getting louder.

 **Falcon Caster ATK:100 DEF:2000  
** [WIND/LV1/SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]  
When this monster is on the field, you can gain 200 LP for each FAIRY-Type monster on your field. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

"When this monster is on my field, I can gain 200 LP for each FAIRY-Type monster on my field, and since there is 1, I only gain 200 LP." CubeExcavator explained to Go Onizuka.

CubeExcavator LP:1000 HAND:1

Go Onizuka was impressed but he thought that all that was not going to win in general. "You're really impressive kid. But filling up your field won't do anythng good! I activate the effect of The Great Ogre! All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their DEF!"  
And CubeExcavator was getting mad in his mind but he diddn't show any signs of it towards Mix.

Cyran Wizard ATK:600 Geo Sprite #2 ATK:500 Falcon Caster ATK:0

CubeExcavator continued his turn. "I activate 'Last Standing Draw!'"

 **Last Standing Draw** [SPELL]  
You can only activate this card when you have 1000 LP or less and if this is the only card in your hand. You can draw up to 5 cards.

"Last Standing Draw allows me to draw 5 cards when this card is the only card in my hand and if I have 1000 LP or less." CubeExcavator explained, and Go Onizuka was shocked while Mix was overjoyed and saying things out loud "Good job Sir CubeExcavator! Now you have a much bigger chance of winning!"  
But before CubeExcavator could draw, a card from his deck was shining purple for some reason and CubeExcavator looked at it and continued on. "Let's move on... Draw!" And as he drawed, the shining card made a flash that blined Go, Mix, himself, and Mindo, who was questioning what was happening. "Ugh! What is that?!" 'Big bro... I hope you know what you're really doing...'

* * *

 **-With CubeExcavator-**  
Cubix was surrounded by a purple aura along with another person in front of him. "Whe...Where am I?" Cubix asked the person in front of him. And that person responed with a grin and he said something.

 _ **'Let me do this. I might help out.'**_

That was all the person could say. And the bright light faded and Go Onizuka looked and was questioning "What was that? Some trick or something?"  
And where was CubeExcavator standing... Or someone who looks like him.

The person's appearance looked like Cubix with orange hair, except with spikes going to the front and side. And his coat turned from long to short, almost like a jacket. And his shoes where like boots.  
Mix was surprised that CubeExcavator looked different and he diddn't know how he changed in the middle of a duel.

* * *

 **-With Mindo-**  
Mindo was questioning on what happened to her own Big Brother's avatar. And she asked Thunder something. "Hey Thunder. Can you change your avatar during a duel, or change your avatar in general?"  
Thunder responed in a confused way "Well... I don't think you can change your appearnce in the VRAINS in general..."  
And so Mindo was assuming something. _'Big Bro... what happened to you...?'_

* * *

 **-In the Duel-**  
Go Onizuka was surprised at the new appearnce and questioned him. "Who are you? Are trying to cheat or something?!" The avatar stayed silent and then spoke up.

 **"You cared about your fame for so long... Now all you can thing is revenge towards Codelinker and Playmaker... Don't think that revenge will solve everything!"**

The Charisma Duelist was surprised at how he spoke and asked him one again. "Who are you?!"

 **"My name... Is Yugi Muto! And get ready!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: YES... I know that this was supposed to be a Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Fanfic. But I like the concept of reusing legacies. So don't kill me...**  
 **Also this took a while because I had homework to do... Kill me on my local language assignment...**


	6. Reincarnation

**CHAPTER 5:R** **eincarnation**  
 _Last Chapter:_  
 _The famous Charisma Duelist;Go Onizuka was dueling CubeExcavator and he was continuing his turn until a bright light appeared and dissapeared and CubeExcavator was replaced by someone by the name of Yugi Muto. And the duel still continues._

* * *

 **TURN 4**  
 **CubeExcavator (Yugi)** LP:1000 HAND:6 Cyran Wizard ATK:600 Geo Sprite #2 ATK:500 Falcon Caster ATK:0

 **Go Onizuka** LP:3400 HAND:3 Gouki The Great Ogre ATK:4900

Go was looking at the changed duelist right behind him in awe and assumed something else. "Whoever you are, you're still not gonna win!" Go claimed towards the duelist.

* * *

 **-With Mindo-**  
"Yu...gi? Who the heck is that? Is Big Bro going crazy or what?!" Mindo shouted, and Thunder tried to identify what CubeExcavator was now. "Hang on! I'll see who is this guy!" Thunder said as he was beeping and glowing. meaning that he was looking at past data or any info about Yugi Muto.

* * *

 **-Link VRAINS-**  
" **Let's continue!** " Yugi explained.  
" **I activate the Magic Card, "Magical Pulse"!** "

 **Magical Pulse**  
[SPELL]  
If you control more than 1 SPELLCASTER-Type/FAIRY-Type Monster, you must select 1 monster from your side of the field and your opponent must select 1 monster from their field, tribute both targets and you can Special Summon 1 LV 5 or higher monster from your hand.

" **If I control 1 SPELLCASTER/FAIRY-Type Monster, you have to choose 1 monster from your field and I have to choose one from mine!** " Yugi explained towards the Charsima Duelist as he shurgged. Go Onizuka choose his target to be Gouki The Great, and the former selected Falcon Caster.  
" **Then, I tribute both monsters, which allow me to Special Summon 1 monster whose LV 5 or higher!** " Yugi said as he held up a card with 2 fingers and raised up to the sky, before lowering it quickly to the Monster Zone.

" _ **Rise again after many years, and help me to make my path towards victory!**_ " As Yugi said this, the card he is holding glowed purple and revealed a thin, tall magician. " **Come back! Dark Magician!** " And in that moment, the figure appeared and stood beside the duelist.

 **Dark Magician ATK:2500 DEF:2000**  
[DARK/LV 7/SPELLCASTER]  
A Magician that is good in defence and offence.

" **I'm so glad to see you again...** " Yugi said, but quietly so that no one can hear it. Go Onizuka was surpried at the monster because he has never seen a monster like that before. Yugi explained something that Go forgotten;"Since 'Gouki The Great Ogre' is gone, all my monsters' ATK goes back to normal."

 **Cyran Wizard ATK:2100 Geo Sprite #2 ATK:1500 Dark Magician ATK:2500**

"Battle Phase! Attack directly Cyran Wizard!" The wizard made another staff and threw it towards the opponent, and he was hurt that he kneeled down.

 **Go Onizuka** LP:1300 HAND:3

" **Let's end this! Dark Magician, direct attack!** " Yugi explained as he pointed to Go and his monster went towards him and lunged and shot a ball of magic towards the Charisma Duelist, resulting in him to lose.

 **CubeExcavator (Yugi)** LP:1000 Go Onizuka LP:0

 **WINNER-CUBEEXCAVATOR**

* * *

 **-With Mindo-**  
Mindo was overjoyed that her older brother won, but at the same time, felt worried at the fact that it was someone else that won, but at the same time it was him. _'It's all so confusing!'_ Mindo shouted in the depths of her mind with out anyone noticing.

"Hang on.. how long have you've been searching?" Mindo asked Thunder as she looked down into her duel disk and noticed that Thunder was still beeping. Then aster a few seconds, Thunder stoped and looked at Mindo with a depressed look. "No good... Some of the data is either lost or corrupted." Thunder mumbled.  
"Hey, look on the bright side! Big bro won!" Mindo tried to cheer him up but she was depressed and, again, confused.

* * *

 **-Link VRAINS-**  
Go Onizuka was standing on top of the building where he revealed himself for the first time, head facing down, admiting defeat. Then, the voice of his opponent sponke out. " **I think I understood why you want to see Playmaker.** " Go was surprised at this because he hasn't told anyone about his motives, and he had no idea how he found out. " **I got the idea just by dueling with you. I misinterpreted with the idea that you want revenge. You just want to show the children that supported you that you can be better than Playmaker and Codelinker in their eyes. Am I correct?** " Go was surprised that he got his motives exactly right. And responed "Y-Yeah..." Yugi bowed a little towards Go and apologized for his misunderstanding. Go said that it's alright and so he logged out with a smile in his face.

After he logged off, Yugi closed his eyes and his consciousness was transported in a blank room with CubeExcavator, with his facial expression saying surprised.  
Yugi Muto said:" **I'm so sorry, I had to do what needs to be done. Do you understand?** " CubeExcavator looked at his face and just said one thing:"Yes."  
Yugi Muto was happy and asked CubeExcavator one thing; 'Do you want to help this world, Playmaker, and everything that regards this world?'  
CubeExcavator immediately responed with a 'yes' and Yugi said something that did not make sense... At least, for now.

 ** _'You need to use my soul, and the other 4 as you are one of the reincarnations.'_**

Before CubeExcavator would ask him, his aura glowed and shined, then CubeExcavator unconsciously logged out of his account. But as he did, a figure with a long purplish coat and a sword in a sheath beside him.

.

.  
"So... He's the reincarnation of the legend himself... This will be interesting..." The figure said as he showed an evil grin.

* * *

 **-At The Real World-**  
Mindo somewho heared the sound of Cubix logging out and she was ready to greet him for doing a great job. But as Cubix went out of the room, he looked nothing like himself before he entered the Link VRAINS. He looked like what he looked like in the VRAINS. The same orange hair with spikes, shoes that looked like boots and a jacket, which Cubix did not have.

Mix was surprised at the apperance of Cubix, but as well as Mindo and Thunder with his unsual appearence. "B-b-bro... Why do you look like that?" Mindo asked his own older brother, but he responed with the usual; "I don't know.". But he said something else. "But I think that my looks regards something that he said." Cubix explained to everyone in the room. "I talked to that Yugi Muto person, and he said that I had to use his soul and the other 4... Whoever those people are..."

Mix and Thunder were astonished at that fact. A spirit was able to talk, let alone, see a spirit. But Mindo thoght of something and spoke up. "A spirit? Does it mean that he's dead?" Mix tried to complain to the matter that this person, Yugi Muto was not dead, just probably connected.

One thing was for certain, Cubix had to fix everything and figure out on what happened to him. And Mindo wanted to help him on figuring out what happened to him.

* * *

 **-With the Mysterious Figure-**  
The figure was in same room with the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver. He questioned the presence of the figure. "What do you want?" The leader asked the figure. "There is something that I want you Knights to help me with something. I actually I have info of Playmaker and Codelinker's real selves, but I can only give it to you, if you can help me. So what would it be?" The Knight looked at him and thought of the possibilities of the data. They have been looking for the real identiy of the 2 duelists, especially Playmaker's.  
"Fine, what will you do?"  
"I'm gonna..."

* * *

 **-With Mindo And Cubix-**  
Cubix remembered something that he did. "Hey Mindo, what did you do with that giant thing in the extention?" He asked his younger sister about the objects inside the extention. "Oh yeah... The giant horse-like thing... I diddn't touch that yet."  
"Well that's good. I'll look at that tomorrow. _*Yawn*_...But right now, I'm gonna rest..." The guy fell asleep the moment he layed down in the couch and Mix "hibernated" as he slept as well.

But he, of course, diddn't know that Mindo snuck to the extention without Thunder and revealed the motorcycle-like mechanism again to see what can it do. Mindo thought things like; _'I wonder if can be like a horse? Or yet, better?!' 'What else can it do?'_ and other questions boiling her mind. But before she could touch it, a figure flashed for a few seconds. The figure looked like a man in his late-teens, wearing some sort of clothing, which to Mindo she dosen't know, was some sort of riding suit. Mindo felt dizzy after the sudden appearance of the figure and for ssome reason heard a dragon's roar from nowhere. Her susption rose and she diddn't want to be near the motorcycle for a while...

* * *

 **Author's Note:Done at last... Even though my exams are near, I managed to finish this chapter before that could happen. And also, I'm working on 2 projects that will last me for the entire month of October, so expect late publications.**

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**  
Mindo was backing off the motorcycle, slowly, and accidently tripped on a gear that was left in the ground and fell and was knocked out for a few hours, due to the hardness of the ground was. And then, Cubix found her after he woke up from his nap. He carried Mindo to the couch and waited for her to wake up. When she did, she was shocked at where she was and looked to her left, was her brother with his hair covering his eyes. Mindo asked something. "Uh... Bro? What's wrong?" Then Cubix looked at her with a invisible flamming aura surrounding him, and immediately grabbed Mindo and started shouting.  
 **"WHAT DID YOU WITH THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH IT!"**  
"L-L-L-Look... I was just looking at i-i-it... T-Th-Th-That's all..."  
 **"EVEN SO, YOU WOULDN'T WAIT FOR ME TO MAKE SURE SOMETHING POSSESSED IS IN THAT THING!"**

.  
 _"eeeee..."_  
That's all what Mindo can say.


	7. Lost Memories

**CHAPTER 6:Lost Memories**  
 _Last Chapter:Cubix discovered a living spirit that took over the rest of the duel of him versus Go Onizuka, revealed to be named Yugi Muto. And his appearance was replicated from his appearance from the Link VRAINS. Now he has to solve this problem and also at the same time, keeping their guard, just in case if the Knights Of Hanoi attack again. And also, a mysterious evil figure is now working with the Knights Of Hanoi. What will he do?_

* * *

 **-The Mysterious Figure-**  
Revolver is now in the same location with the mysterious figure, a place that looks like it can't be located in the Link VRAINS. Revolver asked the figure, 3 questions;1) Where are they; 2)What is the figure's name and;3)Why is he helping the Knights Of Hanoi. The figure responed "Alright then, I'll tell you everything. I am called DarkSuperior. You are located inside a server that I made that is undetected by the SOL Technologies. And as for why I am helping you Knights, I am a, what can I say: A rencarnation." Revolver was surprised at the last word that he said... _'A rencarnation? As in, reborn again? Why is he telling me this?'_ DarkSuperior spoke up, as if he read Revolver's mind. "You're wondering, why am I telling you this, right? I have my reasons... I have a spirit ever since I was born. I told me to lead this world to see a better destiny, if you want to know the name, I can't tell you yet." Revolver was suprised and moved on to the next topic. "What do you want me to do?" Revolver asked. DarkSuperior responed my giving him a card. "Give this is this girl, and this will be the start of the plan." Revolver saw the card, the picture of the girl and the card's contents.

 **Dark Angel ATK:0 DEF:0  
** [DARK/LV 5/FAIRY/EFFECT]  
When your Fairy monster is targeted for an attack: You can Tribute that monster and send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster you control; change the attack target to that monster you control, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed Fairy monster until the end of this turn.

"Why do so?" "That card is casted with some of my power, once this girl touches this, she will be at our hands."  
"I understand. So this girl, why is she like this?"  
The girl's appearance on the picture looked like she was a shy girl with a school uniform and rounded bangs near her eyes.  
DarkSuperior explained that that picture is the real identity of one of the famous Charisma Duelists, Blue Angel, Aoi Zaizen.

 **-Link VRAINS-**  
Blue Angel just finished a duel with one of her fans and landed on a building, ready to log out, until a voice popped out. "Hello, Blue Angel." Then a black force field surrounded her, blocking anyway of her getting out. the voice revealed to be Revolver and he appeared mysteriously in front of her. "What do you want from me?" Blue Angel asked Revolver, but he looked like he dosen't want to answer her question, but instead asked her something. "Do you want to duel Codelinker, or better yet, Playmaker?"  
"Wh-Why are you asking me?"  
"I see it in you, you want to prove it to your brother that you can take care of yourself."  
Blue Angel just stood there, being speachless, thinking: _'How does he know...? I don't know why you want me...'_  
Revolver then lent out the card, that he recieved from DarkSuperior, to Blue Angel and then proceeded to leave while saying:"You will need that to beat him." Then, the force field that blocked Blue Angel dissapeared and after that, she couldn't remember anything up until that point.

 **-Mindo-**  
Mindo was sleeping, due to her being tired of helping her brother cleaning the warehouse and her meeting the male figure.

 _'How was that? Someone that owned the thing? And that dragon roar... Why does it sound so familiar?'_

She was thinking like that for a little bit until Thunder woke her up. "Hey man. I heard something." Mindo got up and started to listen to the info that Thunder had. "What is it?" "I heard that Playmaker is dueling Blue Angel."  
"Why? Isn't Blue Angel that girl with the angel wings?"  
"Yeah, if that wasn't obvious."  
"Back to the question, why is Playmaker dueling Blue Angel?"  
"I don't know, but shouldn't you worry?"  
"I'll look."  
Mindo turned on the screen and saw the broadcast of Playmaker and Blue Angle's duel. But when they saw it, Blue Angel lost and Playmaker won, and both dissapeared.  
"That sucked... I diddn't see why or what made Playmaker dueled her..."  
"Why's that?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Playmaker only comes out when the Kinghts Of Hanoi attack the Link VRAINS."  
"...Oh."  
Thunder looked embarrased and Mindo started to think more about the duel.  
 _'Maybe Blue Angel worked a little with them... Or was forced to fight... But how?'_

 **-DarkSuperior and Revolver-**  
Revolver looked dissapointed about the duel, but Darksuperior looked satisfied.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Don't worry Revolver. The card contained a special virus that when it's sent to the Graveyard, it will be activated."  
"I see. But what is the purpose of that?"  
"I want to see the both of them tremble..."

 **-Cubix and Mix-**  
Cubix was cleanning the contents of the extention when he recived an email from someone with no name. But instead replaced with random letters and symbols.

 _ **From:_nrkp;x)5+(-!#$gfh**_  
 _ **Title:$#0-455431sdz[ofjjm 12_)"{**_  
 _Find Blue Angel in this location, who knows, you might find Playmaker there as well._  
 _Location:Den City Academy_

"Oh man... This looks bad..." Cubix muttered out and started to think on how to get there. He saw the motorcycle again and started to think on how to use it to find it more quickly.

"Mindo! Come down here-Oh man!" Cubix shouted and tried to call Mindo, but she was 3 meters away from him.  
"I'm here now. What do you want?" Mindo asked.  
"Well... Do you know how to work this thing?"  
"Ehhhhhhhhhh..."  
Mindo flashed for a second and the second that she looked at Cubix again and said something a little bit more deeper.

 **'Come on. Let's go.'**

Cubix said something that Mindo diddn't hear. "Mindo... Are you alright?"

Mindo started up the motorcycle and started to vibrate. She grabbed a helemet that wwas available at the table and gave Cubix one. "Here. You're gonna need it."  
They hopped on the motorcycle and rode out to the city's academy.

 **-Den City Academy-**  
Mindo and Cubix hopped down and saw the building that they were given. It diddn't look like a school at first, but they diddn't care, they were about to go in, until they saw Yusaku leaving the school. And he was shocked at the pressence of the 2. "Why are you 2 here? Nevermind that, please let me go to the hospital! I need to get this girl there quickly!" The 2 looked at the the girl, and they saw her and Mindo immedietly, got on the motorcycle again and restarted the motorcycle. "Don't worry, I'll get her there, come on." Mindo said to Yusaku, and he did so. Before they left, she said something to Cubix. "Hey, you. Can you go back to the warehouse? I want to talk to you later."  
Cubix was shocked, because of the way of his sister acting weird, as if she hadn't met him.

 **-Den City Hospital (Inside)-**  
Mindo and Yusaku helped the girl to the emergency room and waited for her brother-in-law, who is the CEO of SOL Technologies. When he found out about the incident, he was grateful that they both helped her. Before both Yusaku and Mindo left, Akira Zaizen, who was the brother-in-law asked who were they. Yusaku answered back with his name, but Mindo just said this: **"It's better of to not know... Yet."**

 **-Den City Hospital (Outside)-**  
Mindo put on her helmet on before hopping on the motorcycle, she saw Yusaku walking up to her and started to ask questions. "Hey. Are you going already?" Yusaku asked Mindo so just when she left. "Yeah." "I seen you somewhere... Aren't you the one who passed by Kusanagi's shop once?"

Mindo just stayed silent for a little bit, and Yusaku almost doubted that she would answer.  
"Maybe... I think you're meaning someone else. I talked too much..."  
Mindo just said that and went back to Cubix, since she did say to wait.

 **-At the warehouse-**  
Cubix was anxiously waiting for Mindo. The thing was Thunder was left at the warehouse, so he dosen't know what happened to Mindo. When Mindo came back, her apperance changed a little bit. For one thing, she had a part of her hair sticking out and for another thing, the ends had yellow highlights.  
Thunder was surprised, not only him, but as well as Cubix and Mix.

"What happened to you? Did you get a hair change or something?" Cubix asked sarcasticly to Mindo.  
 **"Nothing happened. It's natural for me."** Mindo responed.  
"What? Natural to you? Since when?"  
 **"... You diddn't realize yet?"**  
"WHAT!? ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" Cubix shouted, while Mix and Thunder just stood there, being speachless.  
 **"I thought that you noticed. Even if Yugi said that to you."**  
"Wait... You know that person?"  
 **"Yes. I met this person, and fought along him."**  
"Fought? Against what?"  
 **"A person that wanted to erase Duel Monsters from history."**  
Thunder and Mix were concered and started to look at the past data base on the event that 'Mindo' described. While they were doing that, Cubix and 'Mindo' were still talking.  
"That's insane... If he won, we won't be here..."  
 **"I don't know... But I don't think that this is the place I saved."**  
"Talking like the real hero, huh? What's the place called?"  
 **"Neo Domino City."**  
Thunder and Mix were reminded of that place. "That's right! I remembered! Neo Domino City was the place that eveyone was addicted to play Duel Monsters and for the oler ones, they can do Riding Duels!"  
"Sounds like the Link VRAINS to be honest..." Cubix mummbled out loud.  
 **"I agree."**  
"Anyway, who are you? If you know all of these things, I need to know your name."  
 **"I... All I can remember is my name and all the actions I did on the city."**  
"Well?"  
 **"I'm Yusei Fudo. And the one that you take care of, is my rencarnation."**


	8. The Lost Past Of Duel Monsters

**CHAPTER 7:Lost Past of Duel Monsters**

 _Last Chapter: Mindo revealed that she had a spirit of a person by the name of Yusei Fudo, who explained that he knew about Yugi and some of his past life, but some of the places cannot be traced. Meanwhile, Playmaker dueled Blue Angel for no reason and Darksuperior said that he had a spirit inside of him..._

* * *

 **-At the warehouse-**

Cubix and Yusei were still talking about his past life. And Thunder and Mix were still looking into the city he mentioned.  
"So... Neo Domino City... How much is there to this world? I'll never know..." Cubix said **"So will I..."** Yusei mummbled out loud, and then he notices Thunder and Mix just there. **"Oh... It's you 2."**  
"Huh?" Thunder and Mix were stumped at what Yusei said.  
"Wait... You know those 2?"  
 **"Yeah... I made them, but never gave them a voice, nor a task to do."**  
"Why so?"  
 **"I never learned how to program, so they never went through. But to see them completed, I'm actually amazed."**  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You know who we are?"  
 **"Yeah. Can't you remember? I'm surprised, you're both AIs, but don't have a memory bank."**  
"Excuse me sir, but we do."  
"Yeah, don't make fun of us!"  
 **"Heh, I like their personality. Anyway, I have something to say to you."**  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
 **"You notice that you look a lot more different now compared to how you did before Yugi showed up in your head, right?"**  
"Y-yeah... Does he have to do anything about it?"  
 **"Well, it does, you see, he was very similar to you. Having another person inside of him, and all that, and since his soul is imbedded in you, you can only appear to look like him, it's slow, but it can be faster, if you have the Soul Card."**  
"Which is?"  
 **"His old ace monster:Dark Magician."**  
"That card... That was the card that Dad gave me... before the attack..."  
 **"What's wrong? Is something wrong with that? Or something wrong with me interfering?"  
** "Nothing... But you? How come? Mindo diddn't use your ace monster during a duel."  
 **"It dosen't have to specifically be a card. It can be anything, as long it has a soul of one person linked to it."**  
"So... That thing that we found... Was that a Soul Card?"  
 **"It's called a 'Duel Runner'. But yes."**  
"Oh. So that's what it's called... But why come out now?"  
 **"Huh?"**  
"Why did you come out now?"  
 **"Well-"**  
Thunder and Mix were beeping repeatedly, while saying:"ALERT! ALERT!"  
The two noticed them, and immedetly acted up. And Yusei was the most concered about the emergency.  
 **"What's wrong you two?"**  
"An enemy has appeared in the LINK VRAINS!"  
Cubix knew it was very suspicious, and ended up thinking too much, instead of asking Mix.  
 _'_ W _hat kind of enemy is it? Why is he/she attacking the VRAINS? What are they thinking? Are they working with the Knights of Hanoi?'_  
But, Yusei was already near the hidden room, holding the Duel Disk with Thunder complaing and saying things like:"Hey, hey, what are doing?" "Do you know where you're going?" And other things that just passed his mind. And Cubix spoke up as he saw his little sister's body with someone else's mind inside.  
"You're gonna stop that enemy?"  
 **"Yeah."**  
"Why? You don't even know how to get there."  
 **"Don't worry, some of this girl's memories are shared with me. So I know how to get there."**  
"I see. Well, good luck, Yusei Fudo."  
Yusei went into the room and went into the VRAINS.

 **-Into The VRAINS!**

* * *

When Yusei accessed, he changed into Codelinker, except the end of his hair were highlighted in green and his eyes turned red. He also had the jumpsuit changed it design and had the same green highlights on it.

As soon as he saw the landscape, he saw a person with a long purplish coat and a sword in a sheath beside him. And he was on his Duel Board, going around and somehow, destroying all the buildings in sight. Codelinker/Yusei knew that he had to act quickly, and commanded Thunder to watch the figure's actions.

When Codelinker was in sight, DarkSuperior immedietly jumped and knocked Codelinker with his sholder, to the top of a building. He hesitated to try not to push Codelinker of, as if trying to spare him.

 **"Who are you?"** Codelinker asked DarkSuperior.  
"I don't think you need to know me." That's what all DarkSuperior said, with a dark tone.  
"H-H-Hey, that guy is giving of a bad feeling. I-I think you should let the Security of the Link VRAINS handle this..." Thunder said to Codelinker, but immedietly stopped by DarkSuperior.  
"I don't think that they'll be helping anytime soon... I made them stop with a 'special thing'... Heheh..." DarkSuperior was laughing quietly and histerically, so much so that it gave Codelinker a serious look.  
 **"So, why are you attacking this place?"**  
"Just to lure a specific person out, and to let loose after a while... And since, you're here, o 'Sidekick of Playmaker', how about you duel me?"

Codelinker stayed silent until out of nowhere, Playmaker fell into the same location as DarkSuperior and Codelinker.  
"P-Playmaker!" Thunder jumped for joy, well not really, for Playmaker's arrival.  
"I'm sorry Playmaker... But it looks like I already have a plan with your little sidekick here..."

At that moment, Playmaker was shocked, as he found himself unable to move for some reason.

"What?!"  
"Wh-Wh-What's happening to us?!"  
"Simple AI, I just froze you both, so that you won't be in the way of our little fight..." DarkSuperior said that as he looked towards Codelinker.  
 **"So, if I win, you let him go."**  
"Yeah... But if you lose..."  
"What will happen?"  
"I get your Soul Card and your entire deck."

At that point everyone was silent, and DarkSuperior broke the silence.  
"Well? Are you going to accept the challenge?"  
 **"... I accept."**  
"Wait! Are you sure?!" Playmaker shouted at Codelinker to force him stop. But Codelinker diddn't respond and just prepared to duel DarkSuperior head on.  
 _'Looks like I can't stop him... But there are some things different from the last time I saw him... First, he is acting more like someone serious compared to an amateur. Second, he responds less, he just focuses on the duels. Third, he has a strange aura floating around him... I can't seem to identify what it is, but it's so strange... Please be careful...'_

"Are you ready?" DarkSuperior asked.  
"It's go time."

 **"Duel!"**

 **Codelinker(Yusei) LP:4000 HAND:5**  
 **DarkSuperior LP:4000 HAND:5**

"I will take the first turn." DarkSuperior declared.

 **Turn 1**

 **DarkSuperior LP:4000 HAND:5**  
 **Codelinker(Yusei)LP:4000 HAND:5**

 _'Perfect...'_ DarkSuperior thought as he looked at his cards that were floating and when he swipped, the cards disappeared and called out his move.

"I summon Dark Ruler's Servant in DEF Position!" As he said that, a small or average-sized person covered in purple and black robe.

 **Dark Ruler's Servant ATK:800 DEF:300  
[DARK/LV2/WIZARD/EFFECT]**  
When there is a "Dark Ruler's General" on your field, this card gains 1000 ATK. And this gains this effect:  
-If there is another "Dark Ruler's Servant" on your field, you can tribute it in order for this card to attack twice.

"I place 1 card face-down. And end my turn." DarkSuperior left a sinister grin and let Codelinker take his time.

"Here we go!"  
 _'I will protect this place, just like how I protected Neo Domino City!'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD THERE! Finally done with this, now I'm sorry for making this late chapter update, but I got caught up on a lot of school work and exams, so all of the stories I was working on were put on hold for a little while. But since my 2nd quater/semester is finally over, I can work on these again! Again, sorry for the delay...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:The Shooting Star Appears Once More!**_


	9. The Shooting Star Appears Once More!

**CHAPTER 8:The Shooting Star Appears Once More!**

* * *

 _Last Chapter: Yusei, in the body of Mindo, told what he did back in the past, like creating Mix and Thunder, and explaining the appearance of Yugi Muto. Then, all of a sudden, DarkSuperior started attacking the Link VRAINS, and challenged Codelinker to a duel and kept Playmaker as a hostage. And then the duel continues..._

* * *

 **-TURN 2-**  
 **DarkSuperior LP:4000 HAND:3 FIELD:Dark Ruler's Servant, 1 face-down Spell/Trap card  
** **Codelinker (Yusei) LP:4000 HAND:5 FIELD:None**

 _'I will protect this place, just like how I protected Neo Domino City!'_  
"Here we go! My turn!" As Codelinker said that, he drew a card from his deck and looked at it for a second before looking at the cards in his hand. Then held up one card in his hand.

"I summon Speed Warrior in ATK Mode!" And then, a mechanincal looking warrior came in speeding through a portal that appeared mear Codelinker.

 **Speed Warrior ATK:900 DEF:900**  
 **[WIND/LV2/WARRIOR/EFFECT ]**  
During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

DarkSuperior didn't even flinch, he just gave a grin, just by seeing the monster appear. However, Playmaker was surprised at the monster's appearance. _'What kind of monster is that? I think I've seen that monster somewhere...'_

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Tuning!"

 **Tuning**  
 **[SPELL]**  
Add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Then, send a number of cards equal to the Tuner monster's Level from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard.

"I can add one Tuner Monster from my Deck to my hand." Codelinker got the deck and looked through and found one card and put it in his hand. And explained something else about the effect of Tuning. "Then, I send the number of cards equal to the Tuner's level from the top of my deck to the Graveyard. I chose a LV 5 monster, so I send 5 cards to the Graveyard."

The AI that Playmaker has started to question Codelinker's moves. "Cannot comprehend! Why are you sending your own cards to the Graveyard?!"  
But Codelinker stayed silent and continued his move and got 5 cards from his deck and sent it to his Graveyard.

"Now then, I Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron! By sending 1 card to the Graveyard, I can summon this card from my hand." And then, a monster appeared, having the looks of a cowboy and a machine.

 **Quickdraw Synchro ATK:700 DEF:1400**  
 **[WIND/LV5/MACHINE/TUNER/EFFECT]**  
You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon.

"What can you do with those? Oh... Don't tell me, Synchro Summon, correct?" DarkSuperior asked Codelinker directly.

Playmaker and his AI was stummped at what DarSuperior said. 'Synchro Summon'? Wasn't that a forgotten way of summoning? How can someone know and use this method of summoning?  
"I tune my LV 5 Quickdraw Synchro with my LV 2 Speed Warrior!" When Codelinker said that, the monsters flew in the air, and with Quickdraw Synchro turned into 5 green rings, while Speed Warrior turned into 2 stars. " **Synchro Summon!** Let's go, Nitro Warrior!"  
The monster appeared to be a giant with a part that looks like a booster behind it.

 **Nitro Warrior ATK:2800 DEF:1800**  
 **[SYNCHRO/FIRE/WARRIOR/LV7/EFFECT]**  
 _"Nitro Synchron"+1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.

 _'I have to keep Nitro Warrior in this... And I can't Synchro Summon any more monsters.'_ Codelinker looked at the monster before looking at DarkSuperior. _'Why did he summon a weak monster? Maybe that face-down has something to do with it...'_

"Now, I activate the Level Eater from my Graveyard! I can Special Summon this from my Graveyard if I reduce one of my monster's LV by 1!"  
Then, a small bug with a star on top went through Nitro Warrior, reducing it's LV by 1.

 **Level Eater ATK:600 DEF:0**  
 **[DARK/INSECT/LV1/EFFECT]**  
If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control. Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

"You went right into my trap."

"Activate trap! Void Trap!"

 **Void Trap**  
 **[TRAP]**  
When your opponent Special Summons a LV 4 or lower monster from their Graveyard, you can Special Summon a monster from your deck, however that monster's LV must be the same as the opponent's Special Summoned monster. Then, your opponent's Special Summoned monster are removed from play.

"I can Special Summon a monster from my deck! I choose the Maiden's Cat in DEF!" DarkSuperior explained

 **Maiden's Cat ATK:100 DEF:0**  
 **[DARK/BEAST/LV1/EFFECT]**  
If this card is face-up on the field, in DEF Position, you can activate either of these effects:  
-This card gains 300 DEF. And this card can attack in DEF, and the value of ATK is the same as the DEF.  
-All DARK Type monsters gain 300 ATK and lose 100 DEF.

"Then, you have to remove your Special Summoned Level Eater!" He pointed to the little bug as he explained the effect of Void Trap.  
"What?!" "..."  
"Come on! Show me what the past Legendary Duelists can do!"  
"Huh?" Playmaker questioned. _'Legendary Duelists'? What are they? Are they-?'_  
"You made a big mistake." Codelinker said.

As the bug dissapeared, the card;"Void Trap" glowed in a ominous, purple light. Which to Codelinker and Playmaker, is not normal.  
"...There goes your monster into the void..."  
"Let's continue. Battle! Nitro Warrior, attack the Maiden's Cat!" Codelinker ordered as Nitro Warrior dashed towards the cat-like monster.  
"Quick Spell activate! Message from the Void!"

 **Message from the Void**  
 **[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]**  
When a monster attacks, you can Special Summon 1 monster from the Banished Zone, and the attack will be negated, however you lose 500 LP.

"I bring back your bug from the void!" Then, Level Eater reappeared on Darksuperior's field, in front of Nitro Warrior's target.  
"Then the battle ends!" DarkSuperior explained while an aura similar to the one that 'Void Trap' gave off.  
"But, you still lose LP." Codelinker explained.  
"I know, but this is all for you to dissapear!"

* * *

With Playmaker, as he was watching this, his AI was asking something. "Hey, why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Playmaker looked at his Duel Disk before answering that question.  
"I'm observing. Codelinker is a little different from the last time I saw him. There are some differences. #1:His personality is like a polar opposite to what I saw the first time. #2:He acts like some sort of hero. #3:His deck is different. It contained Dragon Warriors, but now, it contains Machine. Not to mention, he can use a method of Summoning that is forgotten."  
"Forgotten? What do you mean?"  
"It means what it means, most people forgotten about it. Synchro Summoning is not that useful, due to the limitation of the Extra Monster Zone. It used to be popular back then, althought that's all I know of."  
"Ohhhh... It basically died out after the Extra Monster Zone was announced right?"  
"Yes." 'But, why is he using it now?'

"... I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."  
"Good... Soon, this place will see reality... My turn!"

 **-TURN 3-**  
 **Codelinker (Yusei) LP:4000 HAND:2**  
 **DarkSuperior LP:3500 HAND:3**

"I Summon another Dark Ruler's Servant!"

 **Dark Ruler's Servant ATK:800 DEF:300**

As another copy of the monster appeared on the field, Codelinker looked at it's description again, via Duel Disk and realized something.  
"I see what you are going for. You're going to tribute that monster for the same one and attack my Nitro Warrior somehow. Sorry, but even then, that won't work."

Then DarkSuperior interupted Codelinker's thinking. "Are you sure about that?"  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I'll show you! You don't belong to this world after all!"  
 _ **"Appear! The circuit of despair!"**_  
As DarkSuperior said that, a portal with 8 triangles appeared in the sky. And DarkSuperior jumped into it, along with his monsters.  
"Arrowhead confirmed! Summoning conditions are at least 1 "Dark Ruler" Monster and 1 non "Dark Ruler" Monster! I set Dark Ruler's Servant, Maiden's Cat, and Level Eater on the Link Markers!"  
The following monsters went into the 2 top cornered triangles and the down arrow.  
"Combine! Link Summon! _ **Rise from the darkness of the void and raid this pathetic world! Link 3! The Dark Ruler:Void King!**_ "  
Appeared on the field looks like a giant skeleton with a robe and a staff that was emmiting a red-purple aura, and it was as big as Nitro Warrior.

 **The Dark Ruler:Void King ATK:3000**  
 **Link Markers:Up-Left, Up-Right, Down**  
 **[DARK/LINK 3/EFFECT]**  
 _1 or more "Dark Ruler" Monster+1 or more non "Dark Ruler" Monster_  
When your opponent's monster is Linked to this card, that monster loses it's effect and 900 ATK. And if this was Link Summoned, you can Special Summon "Dark Ruler's General on the Link Marker. You can activate one of these effects when 1 DARK-Attribute Monster is on the field:  
-Tribute 1 monster and the ATK of that monster is added to this monster's ATK.  
-Discard 1 card from your hand and 2 from your deck, and this card can attack twice.

"Take a look at this! This will be the one to send everyone to despair!" "I... I don't believe that..."  
"What the..."

* * *

 **[Cubix and Mix]**  
Cubix and Mix were just standing there, worrying about Codelinker's state and the condition he's in right now. "Wh-What is that...?"  
"It feels scary Sir Cubix..."  
"I know..."  
 _'Yusei... Can you handle that...?'_

* * *

 **[Link VRAINS]**

"Now then, what will you do?" DarkSuperior taunted Codelinker.  
"I'll just have to handle that... Until I can find a miracle..."  
"What a stupid resolve! Now, The Dark Ruler's effect activates! When he is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon "Dark Ruler's General"! Not only that, but when your monster is Linked to it, it loses it effect, and 900 ATK, which puny but, he loves to see others suffer!"

As The Dark Ruler raised his staff, a burst of purple light emmited from it, and all of a sudden, chains were wrapped around Nitro Warrior, restricting his effect and lowering his ATK.

 **Nitro Warrior ATK:1900 DEF:1800**

"Nitro Warrior-!"  
"Now then, time for me to bring out "Dark Ruler's General"!"  
Next to the Dark Ruler, appeared a man that looked like he has no life, wearing an army suit along with a gun.

 **Dark Ruler's General ATK:2000 DEF:1300**  
 **[DARK/LV5/WIZARD/EFFECT]**  
This card gains 100 ATK and DEF if there any other monsters on the field other than this card.

"This card gains 200 ATK due to 2 other monsters on the field right now!"

 **Dark Ruler's General ATK:2200 DEF:1300**

"And since there is a "Dark Ruler's General" on my field, "Dark Ruler's Servant" gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Dark Ruler's Servant ATK:1800 DEF:300**

Playmaker, his AI, Cubix, Mix, Thunder and Codlinker were all shocked to hear this. Now, DarkSuperior's filled with powerful monsters, enough to wipe out Codelinker... If he wasn't careful.

"This is the end! Codelinker! First, Dark Ruler's General, attack his Nitro Warrior!"

The General took out his gun and shot the warrior down and eventualy got destroyed.

 **Codelinker (Yusei) LP:3700**

"Next, Dark Ruler's Servant! Attack him directly!"

The Servant just went straight ahead and punched him, but it did leave a bit of damage.

 **Codelinker (Yusei) LP:1500**

"Codelinker!"  
"Yusei!"

Codelinker was barely standing, unable to move at that moment. And DarkSuperior was just laughing at how weak he was, compared to his expectations.

 _'I can't lose...'_

"Now! Dissapear into the void! Codelinker!"

The Dark Ruler pointed his staff at Codelinker and fired a beam of magic and everyone just saw at what happened in a split second.

"Codelinker!"  
"Yusei!"  
"Trap Card open! Spirit Force!"

 **Spirit Force**  
 **[TRAP]**  
Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. You take no Battle Damage from that battle. Then, you can add 1 WARRIOR-Type Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Graveyard to your hand.

"All Battle Damage done to me will be reduced to 0! And then, I can select one WARRIOR-Type Tuner monster from my Graveyard an add it to my hand!" Codelinker explained.  
"Tch. You gotten lucky... I end my turn."  
"Good thing, you're still alive..."  
"Codelinker... How are you surviving...?"  
"My turn!"

 **-TURN 4-**  
 **Codelinker (Yusei) LP:1500 HAND:4**  
 **DarkSuperiorLP:3500 HAND:2**

"... It's go time."  
"I Special Summon another Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!"

 **Quickdraw Synchron ATK:700 DEF:1400**

"Then I activate Level Eater's effect from my Graveyard! When there's a LV 5 or higher monster, I can reduce that monster's LV by 1, and I can Special Summon it!"  
"Eh?! That monster can keep coming back?!"  
"I reduce Quickdraw Synchro's LV by 1!"

 **Level Eater ATK:600 DEF:0**

"Next, I summon Shield Warrior!" A warrior with a spear and a shield that is a little bigger than the warrior itself.

 **Shield Warrior ATK:800 DEF:1600**  
 **[EARTH/LV3/WARRIOR/EFFECT]**  
During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle.

Playmaker was questioning what move Codelinker will make with those monsters, considering the fact that he can use Synchro Summon. Not just Playmaker, but Thunder as well.  
 _'What are you doing...? Codelinker...'_

"I will show the hope that I hold!" Codelinker pointed at DarkSuperior, as he said that.  
"Really? What kind of hope Iwonder? The dull one...?"  
"No! The one that will never die! I tune my LV 4 Quickdraw Synchron, my LV 1 Level Eater, and my LV 3 Shield Warrior!"

The same sequence happened when Codelinker Synchro Summoned Nitro Warrior.

 _ **"Synchro Summon! Appear once more! Rise from the forgotten stars! Stardust Dragon!"**_

 **Stardust Dragon ATK:2500 DEF:2000**  
 **[SYNCHRO/WIND/LV7/DRAGON/EFFECT]**  
 _1 Tuner+1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase.

"It's here, it's here! The Legendary Dragon that represented Hope itself! Stardust Dragon!"  
"St-Stardust... Dragon... What a monster..."  
"Hey... It looks more brighter than powerful to me..."  
"That's..."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Make A Resolve! Playmaker is Finally Revealed...?!**_


	10. Make A Resolve! Playmaker's Reveal!

**CHAPTER 9:Make A Resolve! Playmaker is Finally Revealed...?!**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:As DarkSuperior was about to finish off Codelinker, he somehow saved himself with his Trap Card and managed to Synchro Summon his so called "Hope" named Stardust Dragon, what does that mean?_

* * *

 **-TURN 4-**  
Codelinker (Yusei)  
LP:1500  
HAND:2  
FIELD:Stardust Dragon ATK:2500 DEF:2000, Level Eater ATK:600 DEF:0  
DarkSuperior  
LP:3500  
FIELD:Dark Ruler's General ATK:2200 DEF:1300, The Dark Ruler:Void King ATK:3000  
HAND:2

 **[Cubix And Mix]**  
"Stardust Dragon...? Where did that monster come from...?" Cubix was questioning at the apperance of the dragon.  
"What do you mean, Sir?" Mix asked.  
"Well, Codelinker's deck is made up of Dragon Warriors. But, it's already questioning when his entire deck changed, but that... I've never seen that before."  
"Oh, I see. You are definately right."

 **[LINK VRAINS]**  
"There it is! The "Hope" of the past!" DarkSuperior said as he laughed in a sinister way. "But, the effect of my Void King activates!"  
Thunder tried questioning: 'Why?'  
But, it was obvious to everyone, but Playmaker and Codelinker decided to respond to that.  
"Dark Ruler:Void King is a Link Monster, so it has effects related to it's Link Markers." Playmaker responded.  
"And since Stardust Dragon is Linked to it, it's effect activates. Do you understand now?" Codelinker continued.

"Since Stardust Dragon is Linked to my Void King, it loses it's effect and 900 ATK!"

As Void King glowing a dark aura, Codelinker said something about the effect of Stardust Dragon.

"I active the effect of Stardust Dragon! I banish it to the Graveyard, to negate the effect of you're monster!"

The glow stopped and Stardust Dragon left the field.

"Why?! Your only monster was a 600 ATK monster!" Playmaker asked Codelinker.  
"Quick Spell activate! Zero Field!"

 **Zero Field**  
 **[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]**  
When 1 of your monsters were removed from play, your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF are reduced to 0. You can only use this card once per Duel.

DarkSuperior jerked up a little in shock.  
"When Stardust Dragon is removed from play, I can activate this, which can allow me to reduce all of your monster's ATK and DEF to 0!"

"W-W-W-What?! That can reduce everything?!"  
"However, it can only be used once per play..."

 **Dark Ruler's General ATK:0 DEF:0 The Dark Ruler:Void King ATK:0**

"Now, battle! My Level Eater attacks your Void King!"

The little bug attacks and shot it's star towards The Void King and was instantly destroyed.

 **DarkSuperior LP:2900**

"I place 1 card face down, and I end my turn."

"...! Codelinker...!"

And then, in the middle of the duel, Revolver appeared in a screen on DarkSuperior's Duel disk.

"DarkSuperior, we need you here. Stop dueling him."  
"Tch. Fine, to make our deal fair."

'"Deal"? What does that mean?' Playmaker wondered in his mind as he heard the conversation.

"Codelinker, I surrender, but the next time when we meet, I will win."  
That was the last thing that DarkSuperior said as he vanished. And after he vanished, Playmaker can move again.

"Oh! Hey! You're free!"

Playmaker walks up to Codelinker and, oddly to some people, thanked him.

"It's alright. Why did you come here anyways?"  
"I thought The Knights of Hanoi attacked the VRAINS again."  
"Knights?"  
"I thought you knew. You dueled one of them. But, maybe you should keep on eye out for them."

Playmaker logged out, leaving Yusei a bit dumbfounded.

 **[Cubix and Mix]**  
Cubix and Mix were questioning on 2 things; the first is that why did DarkSuperior stop and surrendered? And the second, who was that person that appeared? And what kind of 'deal' do they have?

Yusei appeared out of the room, and Cubix went up to him seeing if he's alright. Yusei said that he's fine.

"But, I know that this is the first encounter we had, so keep that in mind. I'm just one of those reincarnations."

 _'There's that word again... What's with this reincarnation thing?'_ Cubix's curiosity rose as Yusei said that word. He wanted to know, so he asked Yusei himself.

"Hey, I keep hearing that I'm a reincarnation, so what does that mean?"  
"... You heard from Yugi that you are a reincarnation, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"He meant that you are his reincarnation. Your soul is combined with his. And this thing works for me as well. My soul is combined with this girl's soul."  
"... Woah..."  
"But, she's special. Mostly people who are reincarnations can only hold 1 soul. This girl can hold more than 1, and I'm one of the souls."  
"H-H-Hang on, how?!"  
"It's a complex thing that I can't expain now. And I think I'm about to go back to this girl's mind. So, keep me and the other 3 in mind."  
"U-Uh... Alright."

Yusei's body started glowing a little and then, was replaced with Mindou's mind.

"Huh? Huh? What happened?" Mindou was looking around, wondering what happened.  
"Yusei came out of you and a lot of stuff happened." Cubix responded.  
"Yusei? Who's that? All I remember is when we go and try to help Blue Angel..."  
"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later."  
"That Yusei dude is really something..." Thunder said.

.

.  
"I'm hungry." Mindou said as she broke the silence.  
"Oh yeah, it's past lunch time..."  
"So, where to eat? We don't have that much money to buy stuff."  
"... How about that hot dog place?"  
"You mean that machine thing with people selling food?"  
"Yup."  
"I'm down for it!"

 **-At the Center-**  
Cubix and Mindou found the same food truck they saw the first time they came and they gotten the same food that they gotten the first time they came.

Mindou was just arranging her deck and saw Yusei's deck and tried looking at it and trying to fix somethings. As she was, she saw Yusaku walking up to Kusanagi and they want to discuss something. But Yusaku saw one of the cards that Mindou was holding, specifically;Stardust Dragon.

"Excuse me, where did you get that card?" Yusaku asks Mindou about Stardust Dragon.  
"Uhhhh..."  
"Oh, she just found it." Cubix responded for her.  
"Hang on... You look like that Playmaker dude." Mindou pointed to Yusaku's face as she said so. "Are you his twin?"

 _'Jeez Mindou, way to hurt someone's feelings.'_  
And then, a familiar voice came out of nowhere.  
"Ohhhhh, she notices..."  
"Hey... I heard that."  
"Is that-?"

Cubix and Mindou looked at Yusaku's arm, which has a duel disk. And the duel disk has Playmaker's AI. Yup. Yusaku is basically Playmaker.

"Hey. Are you?"  
"Well Yusaku, they know. So what will you do?"  
"I can't change their minds. Do not tell anyone else."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Playmaker VS. CubeExcavator and Codelinker**_


	11. Playmaker VS Codelinker & CubeExcavator

**CHAPTER 10:Playmaker VS. CubeExcavator and Codelinker!**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:  
DarkSuperior and Codelinker's duel was interrupted by the presence of Revolver. He said that he had a deal with him and soon after, Mindo regained consciousness of her own self and found a person that looked too familiar... What will they do?_

* * *

"I can't change their minds. Do not tell anyone else."  
"Why? Are you too scared to tell anyone else?" Mindo asks Yusaku, with a semi worrying look and a semi decieving look.  
"Mindo. He probably has somethings that he dosen't want to show. Let him be."  
"Fine, you know you act like a mom sometimes..."  
 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** Cubix basically has a face of a demon as he looks at Mindo.  
"No-No-Nothing..." Mindo mumbled.  
Yusaku and Kusanagi gave a sweat drop.

"A-Anyway... Yusaku just wants to hide as much as possible."  
"Probably."  
"Well..." Mindo stood after the impact of the-face.  
" _Can we duel?_ " She whispered near Yusaku and was slowly dragged by her older brother.  
"Why would you?" "Come on... I really wanna see how strong he really is..." Mindo gave off another face that pretty much says 'Please' and there was something in Cubix's mind is sure:once Mindo wants to duel, she won't stop until she gets what she wants.

"Alright..." Cubix sighed, and as he did, Yugi somehow appeared near Cubix, spiritually.  
 ** _'You should tag along.'_**  
 _'Wait!? How did you-?'_  
 _ **'We share bodies and like I said, I'm your reincarnation.'**_  
 _'Oh yeah... Fine.'_  
"Hey, uhh. Yusaku." Cubix called out and Yusaku turned to him.  
"How about me and Mindo fight you?"  
"...Fine."

Mindo face lit up and Kusanagi went up to Yusaku and asked him if this was a good idea to do this, since one thing passed through everyone's minds; They have to duel in the VRAINS and everyone would know probably.

Everyone was silent and then Thunder and Mix suggested something:Make a private network that no can access. That way, no one will be watching and all the data of the duel is hidden to the public.

"That-isn't a bad idea." Cubix said.  
"Yeah. And it isn't hard to set one up." Yusaku agreed.  
"Well, I'll set one up." Kusanagi said and everyone was left standing there for a little bit, and Yusaku went to Mindo and asked her a question that he said once. "Mindo, right?" "Yeah. Why?"  
"Where did you get that card?"  
"What card?"  
"The one with the white border. Is it a monster?"  
"This one?" Mindo said as she was trying to find the card that she had out a while ago, and then showed it to Yusaku to confirm it.  
"Yes. That's a monster right?"  
"Yeah... You never seen something like this, did you?" And Yusaku nodded as a response. He then started to read the description of the card.  
"'Can be banished and brought back to the field'? And it can also negate an effect of a card? Looking interesting..."  
"Hehehe, to be honest, I don't even know where this card came from. When I woke up, I found this card along with another deck." Mindou laughed nevously and Yusaku just comprehened that part.  
 _'You really don't remember...'_ Cubix was thinking and then he gotten a flashback to what Yusei said before he "dissapeared". He said that he was just one of those souls inside 1 body. Maybe if she duels, another one might come out.

"Ah! I really need to put this card in my deck to test out now!" Mindo dug through her cards and found one the card and immediately puts it in her deck.  
"What was that card?" Yusaku asks.  
"You'll have to find out when we duel!"  
Cubix sweatdrops out of the scene as he heard that and as he did, Kusanagi said that the network was ready and they can go into the net.

 **-Into the VRAINS!-**

Codelinker, CubeExcavator and Playmaker were just floating in an empty space. They found that they can move freely and couldn't get hurt by any other means.

"Are you 2 ready?"  
"Yes." "Yeah!"

 **"Duel!"**

Playmaker LP:8000  
Codelinker LP:4000  
CubeExcavator LP:4000

"I'll go first." CubeExcavator declared.

 **TURN 1**

Playmaker LP:8000  
HAND:5

CubeExcavator LP:4000  
HAND:5

Codelinker LP:4000  
HAND:5

"I start off by summoning Geo Sprite #2."

 **Geo Sprite #2 ATK:1500 DEF:1000**  
 **[EARTH/LV 3/FAIRY/EFFECT]**  
If this was Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 2000 or less DEF from your Deck in DEF Position.

"Next, I activate it's effect! If I summon this, then I can Special Summon a monster with 2000 DEF or less! So, I summon Fairy Ellie in DEF!"

 **Fairy Ellie ATK:300 DEF:1400**  
 **[LIGHT/LV 2/FAIRY/EFFECT]**  
All FAIRY-Type Monsters gain 500 ATK. If this card is being attacked, this card gains 600 DEF.

"Since Fairy Ellie is on the field, all of my FAIRY-Type monsters gain 500 ATK!" And then Fairy Ellie sprinkled some "fairy dust" on top of the monster.

 **Geo Sprite #2 ATK:1500-2000**

"Then, I set 1 card and end my turn." CubeExcavator declared.  
"My turn!" Playmake declared.

 **TURN 2**

Playmaker LP:8000  
HAND:6

CubeExcavator LP:4000  
HAND:3

Codelinker LP:4000  
HAND:5

"If I have no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Linkslayer !"

 **Linkslayer ATK:2000 DEF:600**  
 **[EARTH/LV 5/CYBERSE/EFFECT]**  
If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them.

"Then, I summon Launcher Commander in ATK Mode!"

 **Launcher Commander ATK:1700 DEF:1200**  
 **[EARTH/LV 4/CYBERSE/EFFECT]**  
All other CYBERSE-Monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it.

"Due to the effect of Launcher Commander, all other CYBERSE-Monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF!"

 **Linkslayer ATK:2000-2300**

"I place 2 cards face down, and then end my turn." Playmaker declared.  
"Hang on-" The 'thing' at Playmaker's duel disk explained, but there wasn't time for him to speak.

"Looks like it's my turn, draw!" Codelinker declared.

 **TURN 3**

Playmaker LP:8000  
HAND:2

CubeExcavator LP:4000  
HAND:3

Codelinker LP:4000  
HAND:6

Codelinker started to think as he looked at his hand. _'Alright... Playmaker has a monster that can increase other cards, and can anahilate any Spell or Trap that I place down, if he wanted to... So...'_  
"I summon Fire Shield Warrior in ATK Mode!" Codelinker declared.

 **Fire Shield Warrior ATK:2000 DEF:100**  
 **[FIRE/LV 4/WARRIOR/EFFECT]**  
If this card attacks, select one card from your Graveyard and return it to your deck. If there is another FIRE-Type monster in your field, you can add it to your hand instead.

"Next, If I control another monster, I can Special Summon this guy in DEF Mode! Come out, Element Sprite!"

 **Element Sprite ATK:100 DEF:300**  
 **[LIGHT/LV 1/FAIRY/EFFECT]**  
If you control any of the following:FIRE-Type, WATER-Type, EARTH-Type, WIND-Type monsters, then you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can change ATTRIBUTE, however, it can only do it once per turn.

"With Elemental Sprite's effect, I can change this guy's ATTRIBUTE to any that I like! I choose FIRE!"

 **Element Sprite ATK:100 DEF:300**  
 **[FIRE/LV 1/FAIRY/EFFECT]**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Wildfire Haze!"

 **Wildfire Haze**  
 **[SPELL]**  
Activate this card if you have 2 FIRE-Type Monsters on your field. Negate the activation all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards and all their monsters' ATK is reduced by 1000 until your next Standby Phase.

"Since I control 2 FIRE-Type monsters, I can activate this card! I negate all of your Spells and Traps cards' activation until my next Standby Phase!"  
As Codelinker said that, Playmaker's Trap Cards turned gray.  
"Not that, but also your monsters' ATK are reduced by 1000!"  
Then, a thick fog surronded Playmaker's field and all of his monsters' ATK dropped.

 **Launcher Commander ATK:700**  
 **Linkslayer ATK:1300**

"I end my turn." Codelinker declared.

"My turn! Draw!" CubeExcavator declared as he drew a card.

 **TURN 4**

Playmaker LP:8000  
HAND:2

CubeExcavator LP:4000  
HAND:4

Codelinker LP:4000  
HAND:3

CubeExcavator looked at the card he drew and it was Dark Magician again.  
 _'This card again...'_  
 _ **'Use it later.'**_ Yugi said in CubeExcavator's head, and he looked at Playmaker normally.  
"I play the Spell Card, Fairy to Magician!"

 **Fairy to Magician**  
 **[SPELL]**  
If you control at least 1 FAIRY-Type Monster, you can select 1 SPELLCASTER-Type Monster from your deck and Summon it.  
(This counts as Normal Summoning.)

"If I control one FAIRY-Type Monster, I can choose 1 SPELLCASTER-Type from my deck and Summon it! I choose Falcon Caster!"

 **Falcon Caster ATK:100 DEF:2000**  
 **[WIND/LV1/SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]**  
When this monster is on the field, you can gain 200 LP for each FAIRY-Type monster on your field. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

"Then I activate his effect! I gain 200 LP for each FAIRY-Type I have on my field! I control 2 and so I gain 400 LP!"

CubeExcavator LP:4400

 _'I hope this works...'_ CubeExcavator thought in his head. And Yugi appeared beside him again saying that it will. And CubeExcavator just responded with a nod.

 _ **"Appear! The circuit of the the Past!"**_

CubeExcavator explained as a square with 8 triangles appeared above everyone.  
"Arrowheads are confirmed! Summoning Conditions are 2 FAIRY-Type Monsters! I place Geo Sprite #2 and Fairy Ellie in the Link Markers!"  
After that, Geo Sprite and Fairy Ellie went into the Link Markers.  
 **"Circuit Combine! Rise! Magician of Nights!"**  
And a purple light appeared in front of everyone and as it died down, a magician with a wizard hat and robe, designed with stars and stripes appeared along with his staff.

 **Magician of Nights ATK:2000**  
 **[DARK/LINK 2/EFFECT]**  
Link Markers: Up and Down When this card was Link Summoned, you can summon 1 "Star Token" on this monster's Link Marker. For every SPELLCASTER/FAIRY-Type Monster in your Graveyard, this card gains 200 ATK for each one.

"I activate Magician of Night's ability! I Special 1 Star Token!" CubeExcavator explained. And a small star appeared behind the Magician.

 **Star Token ATK:0 DEF:0**  
 **[TOKEN]**  
Summoned by the effect of "Magician of Nights".

"Oh yes, with this, your setup is perfect Sir CubeExcavator!" Mix cheerfully said. And this triggered Codelinker to ask for his concern.  
"Are you guys alright? Because you 2 seem to be more quiet lately."  
"Huh?!" Thunder was shocked and tried to explain. "We diddn't know that you all are dueling and we tried to analyze what's happening."  
"Alright..."  
Then the "thing" spoke. "You guys are doing a bad job at being AIs. You should be like me!"  
"Be quiet." Playmaker ordered the thing, and so it quietly followed. And the 2 just stood there with nothing to say and the duel continued.

"I then tribute both Falcon Caster and the Star Token to Tribute Summon!" As the 2 monster dissapeared, a light came from the original spots of the monsters.

"Tribute Summon! Come forth, Dark Magician!"

 **Dark Magician ATK:2500 DEF:2000**  
 **[DARK/LV 7/SPELLCASTER]**  
A Magician that is good in defence and offence.

"Now, I can do this! Magician of Nights' effect activates! When there is a SPELLCASTER-Type/FAIRY-Type Monster in my Graveyard, Magician of Nights gains 200 ATK for every monster in the Graveyard!" CubeExcavator explained. "Since there are 3 monsters with those types, he gains 600 ATK! Night Ressurection!"

The Magician glowed and gained ATK.

 **Magician of Nights ATK:2000-2600**

"Battle! Go, Magician of Nights! Attack Launcher Commander!" CubeExcavator commanded and the Magician went forth, ready to strike the machine, but Playmaker interupted it.

"I activate the Trap Card, Three-Strike Barrier!"

 **Three Strikes Barrier**  
 **[TRAP]**  
If your opponent controls exactly 3 cards: Activate 1 of these effects;  
\- This turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.  
\- This turn, you take no battle damage.  
\- This turn, each time a monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent, gain LP equal to the battle damage inflicted.

"Due to you controlling 3 cards, I activate this card!" Playmaker exclaimed. And CubeExcavator just gritted his teeth at that.  
"I choose to take no battle damage!"  
"Still, continue! Magician of Nights! Attack!"  
The Magician summoned a beam and then the machine was destroyed and Playmaker was still fine.

Playmaker LP:8000

"I'm not done yet! Dark Magician! Attack Linkslayer!"  
"What?! Why!? You won't even dent him!" Ai (apperantly is the name) exclaimed.  
"I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Magician-Strike Through!"

 **Magician-Strike Through**  
 **[SPELL/QUICK-PLAY]**  
Only activate this when you are battling.  
When you battled once, and did not deal battle damage, you can activate this card. The difference between the ATK of the attacking monster and the DEF of the target is dealt to the opponent as damage.

"The difference between my Dark Magician's ATK and your Linkslayer's DEF, is dealt to you as damage!" CubeExcavator explained.  
"That means..." Ai started computing and was shocked at the amount. "1900?!"  
"Go Dark Magician!"

The magician attacks and destroys the warrior and Playmaker flew across with massive damage dealt to him.

Playmaker LP:8000-6100

 _'I've never thought that these 2..._ '

 **EDIT: I'VE JUST REALIZED THIS, BUT WILDFIRE HAZE WAS STILL IN EFFECT SO I CHANGED THE SITUATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. Heroes Emerge And the Truth of VRAINS

**CHAPTER 11: Heroes Emerge And the Truth of VRAINS**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:Playmaker, Codelinker and CubeExcavator engaged in a duel, and in the middle of it, CubeExcavator dealt some damage towards Playmaker. So, what will happen next?_

* * *

 **TURN 4**

 **Playmaker LP:6100**  
 **HAND:2**  
 **FIELD:No Remaining Monsters, one face down card.**

 **CubeExcavator LP:4000**  
 **HAND:4**  
 **FIELD:Dark Magician, Magician of Nights**

 **Codelinker LP:4000**  
 **HAND:3**  
 **FIELD:Fire Shield Warrior, Elemental Fairy**

 _'I've never thought that these 2...'_ Playmaker thought. Considering that Codelinker and CubeExcavator dealt a lot of damage in one turn, not to mention, CubeExcavator damaged him, even though he tried to negate the damage.  
"You 2 are more than what I thought." He said looking at the 2 duelists.  
"Well, we're new to these parts, so it's normal for the 2 of us to be surprised." CubeExcavator admited.  
"Wait... You two aren't from Den City?" Playmaker asked, looking a bit stumped.  
"Yup." Codelinker joined the conversation.  
"Why did you come here then?" Playmaker asked the 2.  
"Like most people, we have a goal to achieve." Codelinker responded, but CubeExcavator just stood there being silent, but in his mind, he was thinking of his past.  
"..." Playmaker just accepted that simple answer.  
"Let's continue this duel."

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **TURN 5**

 **Playmaker LP:6100**  
 **HAND:3**

 **CubeExcavator LP:4000**  
 **HAND:3**

 **Codelinker**  
 **LP:4000 HAND:3**

"My turn!" Playmaker declared as he drew a new card from his deck. 'That spell card... Wildfire Haze is still in effect until Codelinker's next standby phase... looks like I'm stuck in a bit of a gap.' He thought and Ai suggested something. "Hey, used that card of yours." Playmaker looked and decided to do something.

"I summon Balancer Lord in ATK Mode!"

 **Balancer Lord ATK:1700 DEF:1200**  
 **[LIGHT/LV4/CYBERSE/EFFECT]**  
Once per turn: You can pay 1000 LP; during your Main Phase this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) If this card is banished: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Balancer Lord" once per turn.

"Then, I activate Balancer Lord's effect. Once per turn, I pay 1000 LP, then I can summon 1 CYBERSE-Type monster." Playmaker explained to those 2.

 **Playmaker LP:6100-5100**

"I summon, Draconnet in DEF Mode!" Then, a small dragon-like creature came out.

 **Draconnet ATK:1400 DEF:1200**  
 **[LIGHT/LV3/CYBERSE/EFFECT]**  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 LV2 or lower Normal Monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Mode.

"Due to Draconnet's effect, I can Special Summon one LV 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or my deck. Come, Bitron!" Bitron was a small creature, small as a Kuriboh probably. But the difference that this little creature was cyber in physical apperance.

 **Bitron ATK:200 DEF:2000**  
 **[EARTH/LV2/CYBERSE/NORMAL]**  
A new species found in electronic space. There's not much information on it.

"3 monsters are on his field..." CubeExcavator mummbled out loud.  
"That means one thing..." Codelinker continued.

 _ **"Appear! The circuit that leads towards the future!"**_

A portal with 8 triangles appeared in the sky and the monster proceeded to fly towards it.

"Arrowheads Confirmed! Summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Balancer Lord, Draconnet and Bitron in the Link Markers!" Playmaker explained as the markers glowed.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!"

 **Decode Talker ATK:2500**  
 **LINK:Up, Down-Left, Down-Right**  
 **[DARK/LINK 3/CYBERSE/EFFECT]**  
Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

"Not bad." CubeExcavator said. 'So this is the monster that helped Mindo with her battle...'  
"Looks like I have to fight that now." Codelinker explained.

"Battle Phase! I attack Magician of Nights with Decode Talker!" Playmaker explained as Decode Talker rushed towards the Magician of Nights.  
"Why?! Your monster is too weak to beat the Magician of Nights!" CubeExcavator shouted out. Of course, it was logical to a lot of people. When you have a monster with lower ATK against a higher monster with ATK, then the lower one would lose.  
"Activate! Quick-Play Spell! Cyberse Output!"

 **Cyberse Output**  
 **[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]**  
When a CYBERSE-Type Monster is attacking, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK, but after the Battle Phase, that monster loses it's effect until the End Phase.

"With Cyberse Output, Decode Talker gains 1000 ATK for this Battle Phase only!"

 **Decode Talker ATK:3500**

As he said, Decode Talker glowed blue. And then, the Magician of Nights was destroyed.

 **CubeExcavator LP:4000-3100**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **TURN 6**

 **Playmaker LP:5100**  
 **HAND:0**

 **CubeExcavator LP:3100**  
 **HAND:3**

 **Codelinker LP:4000**  
 **HAND:4**

"Alright, it's my turn now!" Codelinker said. And when he looked at his hand, he smirked and made his move. And then, the effect of Wildfire Haze ended at his Standby Phase.  
"Alright, I Wind Dragon Knight in ATK Mode!" Codelinker said as Wind Dragon Knight appared in front of him.

 **Wind Dragon Knight ATK:1000 DEF:500**  
 **[WIND/LV 3/WARRIOR/EFFECT]**  
As long as this card is on the field, all WARRRIOR Type Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. And if this is targeted by an Effect, this losses 100 ATK.

"Since he's here, all WARRIOR-Type Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF in my field!" Codelinker explained.  
"Since he's pressent, Fire Shield Warrior gains that boost!"

Fire Shield Warrior ATK:2200 DEF:300

"Then, I activate Double Summon!"

 **Double Summon**  
 **[SPELL]**  
You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

"I can Summon again this turn! So, I tribute Elemental Fairy and Fire Shield Warrior to Summon this monster!" Codelinker explained as the fairy and the warrior dissapeared and was replaced by a bright light.

 _ **"Tribute Summon! Appear, Elemental Hero Neos!"**_

 **Elemental Hero Neos ATK:2500 DEF:2000**  
 **[LIGHT/LV7/WARRIOR/NORMAL]**  
A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.

CubeExcavator and Playmaker were surprised at the appearance of the monster. It was truly like someone from another world to help a human make peace. But, Codelinker passed out a bit, only Thunder noticing. And of course, he was worried.  
"Hey! Hey! Are you alright?!" Thunder shouted to Codelinker who was lying on the ground.

"Codelinker!" The 2 duelists called out to him, but he couldn't respond.

* * *

 **-?-**  
"Ughhh..." Mindo was just holding her head due to it hurting. As she was trying regain her sight, she saw someone in front of her. This person had black pants and red shoes. Mindo was sure that the man also had a red jacket too.  
 _ **'Congrats kid.'**_  
"Whaaa-? Who are you? Why are you here? Where am I?" Mindo asks.  
 _ **'Don't worry. You're in your own mind.'**_  
"Really?"  
 _ **'As for me being here, you found and used my Soul Card.'**_  
"What? What's that?"  
 _ **'Oh, looks like he didn't tell you. Not even doing anything to inform you.'**_ The man responds.  
"Who's he?" Mindo asks.  
 _ **'I'll tell you later. right now, I gotta do a job.'**_  
"What's your job?"

* * *

 **-Server-**

"Codelinker!" CubeExcavator was calling out to his companion, but he wasn't receving any response. And Ai interrupted the little problem.  
"If he dosen't come back to his senses, he's gonna have to kick the bucket."  
"Be quiet." Playmaker commaned Ai to do so.

But luckily, Codelinker woke up, but he was different. His physical appearnce wasn't different except for his eyes, which was red before now is brown. And he was speaking as if he wasn't dueling in the first place.

 **"Oh hey, so it's my turn right?"** Codelinker asked the 2 duelists.  
"Are you alright? Did you hit your brain?!" Thunder asked.  
 **"Hm? I'm alright. Don't worry about me."** Codelinker responds.  
"So, do you wish to continue this duel?" Playmaker asks.  
"Yeah." _'Sounds like Yusei... But more-lighter, in a way...'_ CubeExcavator thought as he saw Codelinker stand up.  
 **"This looks like that world..."** Codelinker mummbled out loud, making it noticable to the others.  
"What do you mean?" Playmaker asks him.  
 **"N-Nothing."** Codelinker said to him as he diddn't mean anything.  
"Sir CubeExcavator..." Mix called out to CubeExcavator, but he stayed silent.  
 _ **'I gotta get used to this. This is a world that connects to the Spirit World... So I gotta stay silent.'**_


	13. Spirit World, In AI Form

**CHAPTER 12:Spirit World, In AI Form**

 _Last Chapter:Something happened, something very familiar to what happened with Yusei, yet very different. Playmaker overheard something with Codelinker, something about another world or something else, but decided to ignore it all. Then the duel continues..._

* * *

 **TURN 6**

 **Playmaker LP** :5100  
 **HAND** :0  
 **FIELD** :Decode Talker

 **CubeExcavator** LP:3100  
 **HAND** :3  
 **FIELD** :Dark Magician, one face down card.

 **Codelinker (?)** LP:4000  
 **HAND:** 2  
 **FIELD** :Wind Dragon Knight, Elemental Hero Neos

 ** _'I gotta get used to this...'_ ** Codelinker says, in his mind. "Let's continue with this duel." Playmaker explained.

 **"I activate Wind Dragon Knight's effect! Since there's a WARRIOR-Type Monster on the field, that monster gains 200 ATK and DEF!"** Codelinker explained.

 **Elemental Hero Neos ATK:2700 DEF:2200**

 **"Battle! Let's go! Elemental Hero Neos, attack that Cyber Monster with all you got!"** Codelinker commands Neos. And he launches himself into the air before diving down towards Decode Talker. Elemental Hero Neos punches him real hard that Decode Talker that the reaction caused an explosion.

 **Playmaker LP:5100-4900**

 **"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Double Up! All monsters can attack again this turn if I managed to destroy a monster this turn!"**

 **Double Up**  
 **[QUICK-PLAY/SPELL]**  
If you managed to destroy a monster this turn, all monsters you control can attack once more.

"...!" Playmaker was very surprised. He never thought that someone like him can play all of his cards perfectly, like it responds to his will of winning against someone.

 **"Go again! Elemental Hero Neos! Attack him again with all your might!"** Codelinker declared. And so, Neos rushed towards Playmaker and attacked. Playmaker was pushed back so hard to the point that he almost couldn't stand.

 **Playmaker LP:2500**

"..."Playmaker stayed silent, while AI was crying out loud. "Eeeeeeek! All that damage in one turn?! And it was all from that one monster... It's scary..."

 **"You think he's scary? He's just trying to the be the best he ever is. That's what he said."** Codelinker explained to Playmaker. "What he said? You think that monster has a real mind or something?" CubeExcavator asked. **"Yeah. Oh right, you guys don't see it."** Codelinker mumbled out loud. **"Anyways, let's keep going with this. I end my turn."** Codelinker declared.

"My turn. I draw." CubeExcavator declared as he drew a card from his deck.

 **TURN 7**

 **Playmaker LP** :2500  
 **HAND:** 0  
 **FIELD:** Decode Talker

 **CubeExcavator LP:** 3100  
 **HAND:** 4  
 **FIELD:** Dark Magician, one face down card.

 **Codelinker (?)LP** :4000  
 **HAND:** 2  
 **FIELD:** Wind Dragon Knight, Elemental Hero Neos

"I activate my Trap Card, Magic Blockade." CubeExcavator declared.

 **Magic Blockade**  
 **[TRAP]**  
All of your opponent's Magic Cards are negated for this turn.

"All Magic Cards of yours are negated this turn!" CubeExcavator explained. Playmaker was shocked. 'Now... This card wouldn't work anymore...'

"Battle Phase initiate! Dark Magician, attack Playmaker directly! Dark Magic Attack!" CubeExcavator declared and Dark Magician attacked with a wave of magic, and ended the duel.

 **Playmaker LP:** 2500-0 **(LOSE)**

 **CubeExcavator LP:** 3100 **(WIN)**  
 **Codelinker LP:** 4000 **(WIN)**

"Looks like you 2 are more than what meets the eye." Playmaker said. "Let's log out." CubeExcavator requested.

* * *

 **-Den City-**

"Looks like those 2 got some experience..." Kusanagi mummbled. "We're back! After being beaten by youngsters..." Ai moans out loud. "Be quiet." Yusaku commands Ai, and he did and goes back inside his Duel Disk.

 **"Yo."** "Hello." Cubix and "Mindo" greeted the trio on the truck.

 **"Hey. I need to tell you the truth about the world."** "Mindo" explained. "Wait, who are you?" Yusaku asks. "Eh? What do mean?" Thunder asked Yusaku what he meant by who was he. "I know just by looking into you. You're not the same little kid that I saw a while ago." Yusaku explained. **"Well... I'll tell you who I really am."**

 **"I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice working with ya."**

"Jaden Yuki...?" Cubix mumbled out. ** _'There he is.'_** Yugi appeared next to him as soon as he heard Jaden's voice. "Wait... Isn't this guy one of the souls you told me about?"  
 _ **'Yes. He is. I met him before.'**_  
"How come this is all familiar to me...?"

 _"There's a tradition we do. We must let the childeren have a special soul to guide them in thy're journey. But there's one thing special to you. And that's-"_

"Cubix!" Kusanagi yelled and Cubix regained his senses. "U-Uh? Yes?" "Oh my. You were just staring into nothing. Are you alright?"  
"Oh! I'm fine." _ **'Are you alright? What happened?'**_  
"I saw something. I don't know what's it about though."  
'I see.'

"So, Jaden Yuki. What do you mean by the 'truth about the world'?" Yusaku asks Jaden. "Yeah! Tell us AI's too!" Thunder begs the new comer. **"Alright, so here's the entire explaination. So, this VRAINS world is another version of another mystical world."**  
"What?" "What do mean?"  
 **"There's a world that connects us and Duel Monsters, but we let those monster cross to this world by dueling. That world is called the Spirit World."**  
"So, all monsters are connected with this mystical world?" Mix asks Jaden.  
 **"Yeah, it looks like that it's forgotten already. Good thing I can still see all the spirits, even if I'm someone else from the outside"**  
"'See all the spirits'? Are you saying that you're the only one who could see those spirits?" Yusaku asked.  
 **"Yeah. And I have the proof right here."** Jaden pointed to his eyes and they changed from brown to yellow and green seperately.  
"Hey! Your eyes-!" Everyone looked into his eyes. His eyes looked like they don't belong to a normal human.

* * *

 **-Park-**

A blue haired boy and a red haired boy were dueling and the red haired felt something.  
"...!" The red haired boy almost tumbled, and so the duel stopped for a bit.  
"Hey! Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay... I just got a weird feeling..."  
"We should stop. I don't want to make you tired again."

* * *

 **Author's Note:All spirits from here on out, will be bold. And I might add more characters of mine later or sooner in the story. And for DarkSuperior, you'll see him later.**


	14. Twins of Minds and Spirits

**CHAPTER 13:Twins of a Mind and Spirit**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:The duel was over and something unnatural is happening somewhere else at the same time._

* * *

 **-Park-**

"Are you sure that you're alright?" A blue haired boy asked. The boy was no more than 4 feet and and had a red jacket with a grey undershirt, and he had matching pants with the red haired boy.  
"Y-Yeah... I'm alright..." The red haired boy replied in a weak voice. This boy was shorter than the blue haired boy and instead of a matching jacket, he was wearing a blue jacket. Everything else he was wearing was similar to the blue haired.  
"Come on Slash... I don't want you to collapse for the 3rd time this week." The blue boy mentioned.  
"Like I said, I'm fine Mike. Let's continue the duel..." The red haired, named Slash replied. "Well... No. I'm not gonna keep on fighting for your health. After all, you are not normal." Mike mentioned.

Slash and Mike were twins. Even though they don't look like it, they are. One thing that's special about this pair, is that Slash claimed that he can "hear the spirits". While Mike said that he has Photographic Memory, meaning that he can observe any dueling strategy, and fight it's weakness and he can use some of the moves to his dueling. That's why Slash duels with his twin brother, Mike duels him once, then after the duel, he says whats good about Slash's playing style and whats wrong with it.

"Okay..." Slash replied. The twins walked around a bit and decided to watch the duel of Playmaker and Blue Angel. Both of them were shocked (mostly Mike, because of Playmaker's dueling style.) and went to the center of the city.

* * *

 **-Mindo, Cubix and Yusaku-**

"Hey! Your eyes-!" Everyone looked into his eyes. His eyes looked like they don't belong to a normal human.  
"Yeah. I can see monsters when I have these eyes." Jaden replied.  
"... All monsters?"Yusaku asks. Since he was curious to the concept.  
"Well-" Jaden was cut off by a customer knocking on the van. And then Kusanagi turned off all of the gadgets, then proceeded to serve the customer.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Kusanagi helped the customer and then the duelists got out of the van and sat down outside.  
Yusaku proceeded to eat something, while Cubix tried to figure out the info given by Jaden, and Mindou (who was back to normal) looked at the cards that came from absolutely-nowhere.

* * *

 **-Slash and Mike-**

The 2 reached their destination and by the time they got there, they were hungry. "Oh no... I'm hungry..." Slash mumbled out loud. "Yeah... Me too..." Mike agreed. "We don't have any snacks, too..."  
Slash noticed the food truck and suggested to buy some food from the truck. And so they did. And they saw the 2 siblings, along with Yusaku, then they made eye contact.  
"Um... Hello." Slash greeted the person behind Codelinker.  
"Hi there! Do you like to duel?" Mindou asked the red haired boy. And Cubix overheard that question and immedietly sweatdropped.  
 _'Mindo... Why do you have this attitude?_ ' Cubix thought. And Yusaku stays silent.

"Well, yes. I do." Slash replies towards Mindo. "In fact, me and my big brother do. But only to each other."  
"Oh, okay then..." Mindo mummbles.  
"Sorry about that." Cubix apologizes towards the red haired boy, and he seemed that he wants to talk with him a bit more.  
"Wait, you said that you duel, but only with your brother?" "Um, yes... I do. I didn't duel anyone else other than my brother for a while..."  
"Where is your brother though?"  
"He's there" Slash points towards his brother at the distance and he noticed and ran up, probably wondering what's taking so long.  
"Hey. Why are taking so long?" Mike asks.  
"Well-" Slash looks at the blue-spiky haired teen and then stares at him for a bit. 'That person looks like Playmaker...' After looking at him, he approached him.

"Um... Why do you look like Playmaker?" Slash asks.  
Yusaku stays silent, while Mike yells in his mind: _'WHY DID YOU ASK THAT TO A RANDOM PERSON?'_ And Mindo and Cubix scream in their heads:'Please don't tell him.'  
And the response is simple. "No, I'm not."  
"Oh. Sorry for asking that..." And then the twins walked away and then all of a sudden...

Slash collapsed.

The 2 siblings and Yusaku approached and him and Mike and then he mumbled out:"Please...help..." And then time stopped entirely. The only people who weren't affected were the ones around.  
"What's happening?" Yusaku asked and looking around to see nothing is moving.  
"I don't know!" Mindo replied to the so called the logical question.  
"You know what's happening, right?" Cubix asks the blue haired boy.  
"I-I-I don't know! This is the first time I've seen something like this!" Mike replied.  
 _"So... Slash and Mike Hikarui... The Boy of the Spirits and the Boy of the Minds..."_ A mysterious voice booms in the air.  
"Who are you?! What did you do with my little brother?!" Mike demanded the source of the mysterious voice. As soon as he screamed that, a dark figure appeared near him. _"Don't worry..."_  
"You monster! What did you do to him?!"  
 _"Defeat my little minion... Then she will give you his cure... She's in the VRAINS..."_  
"-!"

The voice dissappeared and time restored to normal. Yusaku and the 2 siblings looked around and to see Mike with the unconsious Slash and looked shadowed.  
"It's gone..." Mindo mummbled out loud.  
"Hikarui..." Cubix and Yusaku adressed.  
"...I know that I met you 3 for the first time, but I need someone to keep watch of my little brother." Mike demanded the 3 bystanders.  
"I understand. I'll keep watch over your little brother." Cubix replied.  
"Thank you, but I never got your names."Mike said.  
"I'm Cubix Yukishino. This is my sister, Mindo Yukishino." Cubix mentions as he points towards himself and Mindo.  
"I'm Yusaku Fujiki." Yusaku mentions his own name.  
"I guess you know mw and my little brother then..."  
"I'll link a camera with your avatar!" Mix mentions.  
"Who are you?" Mike asks.  
"This is Mix and Thunder, our AIs." Mindo mentions the 2 AIs and shows the duel disks they're in.  
"Alright then... I'll go now..."  
Mike brings out his duel disk, and it was the new duel disk that SOL Technologies made. Speaking of SOL Technologies...

* * *

 **-?-**

Revolver was with DarkSuperior and was looking at a screen, the display was the place where most people log in. Revolver asks DarkSuperior on the so called special plan that DarkSuperior thought, after seeing some of the special interactions with Codelinker and Playmaker.  
"Believe me, even if we fail this will work, and it will speed up on the goal on finding the Ignis."

* * *

 **-Mike-**

 **"Into the VRAINS!"**  
Mike logs in and turns into a slightly taller and his jacket upgrades to a slightly more themed jacket (one with a cyber design) and wore wrist bands and gains special shoes.

And after changing into his avatar, he was in the view of DarkSuperior and Revolver and then, time stopped the same way it did with the real world. Mike looked around and saw everything stopped, but he sighed as for him, this was kind of a good thing.

"Are you relieved?" A female voice asked and the source of the voice appeared.  
It was a very tall woman (taller than average) and she has a fake 3rd eye attached to her forehead. Along with that, she also had a short dress and has a long skirt, almost covering all of her legs and her shoes where pure black.  
"I can't believe that you still treat others like that..."  
"You! Are you the so called minion of that monster?!" Mike points towards the woman.  
"Oh, what huge spirit you have, but let us move to a place where no one can bother us... I know that you are very popular around here." The woman snaps her fingers and then both the woman and Mike were teleported to an unknown part of the VRAINS. It looked barren, and not a lot people reside there, even though it looked like a big city.

"Here, we can duel to the extent. Be free, as much as you like...!" As soon she said that, time unfroze and the signal of the camera that Mix inserted in Mike's avatar started to catch up and in the real world, Yusaku, Cubix, and Mindo saw what Mike was seeing.

"What happened?" Mindo asks. The 2 teens turned and theorized that that woman was the servant of the mysterious voice and used some sort of special software (that was from Yusaku).

"I will revive my little brother! Me, Red Mind! I will defeat you!" Mike, or Red Mind mentioned to the woman.  
"Now, ket us begin with this special duel! But not just any special duel..."  
"What are you saying? Are you talking about a Speed Duel? I could easily win in there." Red Mind replied.  
"Hmnhmn...! Not that little one! I'm talking about an Action Duel!" "'Action Duel'?! What is that?!"Red Mind asks.

"'Action Duel'..." Yusaku repeats. While Mindo gets sort of dizzy and Cubix looks towards her and asks of she is fine. "I'm-I'm fine! Don't worry about me, worry about Red Mind's duel!"  
Cubix continued to watch, and Mindo wondered. _'What just flashed in my mind...? It looked like... Me... but different... Maybe he just had the same taste as me... But why though...?'_

"Don't worry! You'll see what is this special duel!" The woman replied.  
"Let's get on with it then! I'm gonna pound you!" Red Mind said.  
"Then...! _**'Action Field:Cyber Space' activate!**_ "  
As soon as that was said the space started changing into an even more advance space and then an orb appeared and the AIs mentioned:"Action Cards have been dispursed." And then the duel begins.

"Let's duel!"

 **Unknown**  
 **LP:4000**  
 **HAND:5**

 **Red Mind**  
 **LP:4000**  
 **HAND:5**


	15. Action Duel:Commence!

**CHAPTER 14:Action Duel:Commence!**

* * *

 _ **Last Chapter:A pair of twins named Mike and Slash found Yusaku, Cubix and Mindo. Then all of a sudden, Slash fell unconscious and his older brother went in and duels this mysterious woman, but not with a normal duel, something called an Action Duel...**_

* * *

" **Let's duel!** "

 **Unknown** LP:4000  
HAND:5

 **Red Mind** LP:4000  
HAND:5

"I'll go first!" Red Mind calls out.

"I set 2 cards face down." And he places down 2 cards and then, the cards appeared as a hologram.  
"Then, I summon Sacred Librian in DEF Mode." The monster appears in front. It's appearance looks like a fusion of a magician and a librian.

 **Sacred Librarian ATK:1200 DEF:900**  
 **[LV 3/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]**  
When this card is on the field, this monster gains this effect:  
-You can tribute this monster to negate an attack. When this is activated during your Battle Phase, target one monster you control and that monster gains 900 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

"I end my turn." Red Mind declares.

"Hehehe...! My turn!" The opponent draws a card from her deck.

 **TURN 2**

 **Unknown** LP:4000  
HAND:6

 **Red Mind** LP:4000  
HAND:2

The opponent laughs and declares her move. "I summon Railgun Bulb in ATK Mode!" The monster appears and it looks small compared to a dog. And it had lightning surrounding it's self. Red Mind kept the monster in mind...

 **Railgun Bulb ATK:0 DEF:0**  
 **[LV 2/LIGHT/BEAST/EFFECT]**  
When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can activate it's effect. When your opponent controls a DARK-Type monster, this card gains that monster's ATK. When this card is destroyed, deal half the ATK as damage and you can Special Summon a LV 5 or higher monster. However, it cannot attack, change it's position and it's effect is negated.

Red Mind looks at Railgun Bulb's effect via Duel Disk and read it out loud. "'This card gains a DARK-Type monster's ATK?' Sorry, but Sacred Librian is a LIGHT-Type monster, so your effect won't work on him."

The woman started laughing and claiming that Red Mind's head was so bright, that he couldn't see his own flaws. "Remember what I said? This duel is special..." The woman started to run away and Red Mind shouted at her to come back.

Meanwhile, with the outside world, Yusaku and Cubix noticed the weird action as well.  
"Why is she running?" Yusaku asks.  
"I don't know... This kind of dueling is very unusual with those actions." Cubix claims. But with Mindo...  
"Ughh... I keep getting headaches... What's wrong with me...?...Maybe it's with the weather..." And all of a sudden a voice pops in her head and tried to explain something, but it was too distorted to understand it completly.

 _'Action Duel...-run to...-Action Cards...-advantage to di-...-'_

Then she could hear her older brother scream her name and regained herself. "Mindo!"  
"Huh?"  
"Geez, stop dozing off."  
"...Action Cards..." Mindo mummbled one of the familiar words she remembered from the voice.  
"'Action Cards'? What are you saying Mindo?" Cubix wonders... If this is related to not only the duel (due to the "Action" word in the name), but she's getting all this information from nowhere, or in this duel. Is there some significant thing that is missing?

 **'Don't worry. She'll be fine, we have to worry about Slash's safety first. After all, he trusted us.'** Yugi appeared next to Cubix and looked at the screen to the duel.  
"Alright..." _'I just hope it's good... I don't wanna lose someone else.'_

With the duel, the woman is still running and all of a sudden, she jumped to a generated platform. And next to her was a random card and she took it.

"I activate the Action Card:Dark Malware!"

 **Dark Malware**  
 **[SPELL/ACTION]**  
When you control a monster, you can change your opponent's monster Type to a DARK-Type.

"When I control a monster... I can change your little Librarian monster to a DARK-Type!" She proclaims, as the said moster turned DARK-Type.

 **Sacred Librarian ATK:1200 DEF:900**  
 **[LV 3/DARK/SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]**

"Shoot!"  
"I activate Railgun Bulb's effect!"  
Railgun Bulb jumped towards Sacred Librian and stole it's ATK.

 **Sacred Librian ATK:0**  
 **Railgun Bulb ATK:1200**

"But I'm not not yet...! I activate Extra Dark Card!"

 **Extra Dark Card**  
 **[SPELL]**  
When a DARK-Type Monster is on your field, you can Special Summon 1 more DARK-Type Monster from your Deck.

"I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck...! So I Summon Railgun Mutant in ATK Mode!" She proclaims, as a huge mutated giant with armour appeared.

 **Railgun Mutant ATK:2800 DEF:1000**  
 **[LV 7/DARK/BEAST/EFFECT]**  
You can pay 300 LP to activate the following effects:  
-You can reduce 1 monster's ATK on the field to 0 and add half of the target's ATK to this monster.  
-Destroy 1 monster with less or equal ATK -Discard 1 card from your hand and Special Summon 1 LV 4 or lower DARK-Type monster

"What the heck?!" Red Mind said as he stared at the monster in awe and in fear. 'I won't be able to activate my first trap against him... But that monster...'

Red Mind activated his duel disk and it read out Railgun Mutant's effect. "Destroy 1 monster with less or equal ATK." And as he heard that, it meant something else...

* * *

 **-Real World-**

Mindo was... shouting... but not panicing right now.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Yusaku continued watching and Cubix was trying to calm Mindo.

* * *

 **-VRAINS-**

 _'She's probably gonna destroy my Sacred Librarian and then attack directly at me...'_ Red Mind wondered.  
"I activate Railgun Mutant's effect...! I sacrifice 300 LP to destroy one monster on the field!" The unknown female proclaimed.  
 _'I knew that...'_  
"I destroy Railgun Bulb!"  
"Wait-what?!" _'...Shoot! I forgot Bulb's effect!'_

* * *

 **-Real World-**

Cubix was wondering why Red Mind was very stressed and worried, until Yusaku pointed out something.  
"Looks like he forgot Railgun Bulb's effect." He explained.  
"Really?" Cubix asked.  
"There are 3 reasons why: 1)Railgun Bulb's effect can help Special Summon a LV 5 or even higher monster from the deck. ;2)If it is destroyed, he would also deal damange to Red Mind. And;3) Even if that woman had a weak monster to bring out and Summon, Railgun Mutant can still destroy Sacred Librian, who has 0 ATK as of right now." Yusaku explained.

"So, it would be like a direct attack..." Mindo overheard and reminded them of something. "Well, he still has 2 trap cards! And he has a few cards on his hand! So, he might have something to protect himself."

The 2 stayed silent and then Cubix just nodded and Yusaku just sighed while Thunder and Mix thought about the duelist's personality.

* * *

 **-VRAINS-**

"Now Mutant...! Destroy Bulb!" The mutant giant punched the bulb hard and it was destroyed. "Now Bulb's effect activates! When it's destroyed, I deal half of Bulb's ATK to you as damage!" The bulb's remains turned into spears and went towards Red Mind "Ugh-!"

 **Red Mind** LP:4000-3400  
HAND:2

"But I'm not yet done little one! When Bulb is destroyed, I can Special Summon a LV 5 or higher monster!" The woman proclaims. "I choose this one, the Tuner monster, Railgun Machine, in DEF Mode!"  
And a medium-sized machine appeared next to the mutant.

 **Railgun Machine ATK:1900 DEF:2500**  
 **[LV 5/DARK/MACHINE/EFFECT]**  
When a "Railgun"-monster is destroyed you can tribute this monster to negate it's destruction.  
You can only use this to Synchro Summon a DARK-Type "Railgun" Synchro Monster.

"'Tuner Monster'? That type, I've never heard of!" Red Mind proclaimed.  
"Oh...? Looks like you haven't been looking into this more than I thought... Oh well... I guess I just have to show you...! Battle!"  
 _'Oh no!'_  
"Railgun Mutant! Attack Sacred Librian!"  
The giant lunged and destroyed the Librian.

 **Red Mind** LP:3400-600  
HAND: 2

"I...I'm not done yet..." Red Mind mummbled out.  
"Hahahaha! I'm not done yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Auto Synchro!"

 **Auto Synchro**  
 **[SPELL]**  
When you dealt more than 2000 damage to your opponent, you can Synchro Summon.

"I can Synchro Summon now with this!" The woman proclaimed. And Red Mind thought it was bad enough, but there was more.  
"I tune my LV 5 Railgun Machine with my LV 7 Railgun Mutant!"  
The 2 monsters rose and the Railgun Machine turned into 5 rings while the Railgun Mutant turned into stars.  
" _Rampage this world and drive them to despair...!_ **Synchro Summon**! Appear by my side! LV 12, Railgun Deity!" The light subdued and appeared a giant figure with devilsh wings and a dark aura coming from a gate behind it.

 **Railgun Deity ATK:4000 DEF:3000**  
 **[LV 12/DARK/PSYCHIC/EFFECT]**  
 _1 "Railgun" Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Railgun" monster(s)_  
When this card is Summoned, you can add 5 cards from your Deck to your Hand. You can pay 2000 LP to destroy all cards on the field and target 3 LV 7 or lower monsters to Special Summon to the field. When this card attacks, all effect that target this card are negated. If your LP is 500 or less, you can gain any number of LP, and that amount will be subtracted from this monster's ATK. There can only be 1 "Railgun Deity" on the field.

"What in the..." Red Mind was there looking at the monster and immedielt started looking at the description of the monster, and realized something. "There's no way... This monster can restore her LP... And even if I do, I can't stop that thing..."

"What's wrong, little one? Are feeling lost? Despair? Yes! Feel it, all of your hope wilting away as you stand there helpless! Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **-Real World-**

 _'Synchro Summoning...! That's what Yusei did back then...'_  
 **"I know, but that monster looks intimidating."**  
 _'And with that effect and ATK...'_  
Mindo was shouting at the screen as Red Mind stood there. "Hey! Don't give in! Hey!"  
Yusaku said that he can't hear us right now and Mindo just stomped her foot in the ground. _'Is there anything that can save him?!'_


End file.
